This Life We Live
by behindthesehazeleyes1990
Summary: I didn't fear much in my life. I was outgoing and strong willed. But even the strongest person can be brought down by fear. Especially if someone was there to enforce it. But eventually that fear can be over come. It just takes a few people to care. All Human/OOC this will be a Romitri.
1. warning announcement

_**The beginning of this story will have some domestic abuse. But this story is about how you can pull out of a situation like that, and find something better. And again it will be a Romotri!**_

 _ **Thanks to all that will read and stick with it.**_


	2. chapter 1- Leaving

Was this shift ever going to end? We had been unreasonably busy the last two hours. I had made some damn good tips though. It wasn't that I needed the money, because I didn't. My daddy was a business man, I guess you could say, but in reality he was a Turkish mob boss. He had his hand in many things legal and illegal. But I never really knew or asked what it was.

He sent me money weekly but I preferred to make my own, so I just let it accumulate in my bank account. I did let him pay for my collage though, but only because it was a big deal to him.

I was studying to be a nurse, I know with my bad attitude at times it didn't seem like it but I did like to help people. So I chose to get a degree in the nursing field.

My parents had always wanted the best education for me, so when I was old enough to start school they sent me to St. Vladimirs in the mountains of Montana. All the way in the United States. I missed Turkey but I did like it here. It just sucked being away from mom and dad. They always tried to come here to see me as much as they could, but my fathers work kept him pretty busy so usually it was just mom who came.

They moved out of Turkey when I started High School, some little town in Russia. I had never been able to go and see their new house. Most of dads business was around there though, and they had friends in the area. They seemed happy enough.

I heard the bell above the door ring alerting us to incoming customers, I looked up to see my friends and two cousins. They went straight to my section and sat down. No freaking surprise I didn't see my boyfriend with them. At least he wouldn't be trying to grope me in my place of work. I walked over to the table they had sat down at.

My best friend Lissa had always had this air around her like she was a princess. She had blonde hair and big jade green eyes, and was the kindest person I had ever met. Which is why I had never understood her long term relationship with our high schools snarky outcast Christian Ozera. He had jet black hair, ice blu eyes, and looked like someone who would end up in jail one day. We argued all of the time both of our smart ass mouths clashing. But we had also gotten close enough, thanks to Lissa, for me to know if it came down to it I could trust him to have my back.

Mia aside from her petite girlish form, blonde hair with ringlet curls, and baby blue eyes was a lot like me. Same take no shit attitude, although she did like to sleep around, a lot. I didn't have anything against her life style or choices it just wasn't for me. I mean I hadn't even slept with Adrian and we had been together for two years. Call me a prude or whatever but I wasn't ready to take that serious of a step with him. He was never happy about it but I always stood my ground, on that at least.

My two cousins Eddie and Mason were really a pair. Eddie was tall and muscular with brown hair and eyes. He was the more serious of the two. Mason had red hair and blue eyes, and was the jokester of our group. My moms sister, Aunt Bertie was their mom. She had married Mason's dad, but before Mason was born he had died. Then when Mason was a few months old she had gone out with a few friends and long story short ended up having Eddie too. She moved to the states and met her husband Stan Alto when she started working at the Academy.

She was the reason my parents thought it was okay to send me here. They knew she would care for me. Uncle Stan though, we always butted heads. I couldn't stand him, and he felt the same towards me.

" Hey guys, why isn't Adrian with you?" I asked. They all looked around uneasily.

" Well...um...he went with Jesse again." Liss said.

Well that's great news, I guess I'll be picking his drunk ass up off the floor later. Again!

You see my boyfriend doesn't have to do anything but live off of his families riches and party, and unlike me he didn't have a problem with that. He had a severe drinking problem and could get violent with me at times. He would always apologize and never make a mark people would see, and like an idiot I dealt with it. Although I didn't know why. He was a twenty four year old child going no where in life. Another reason I wouldn't let our relationship progress any further.

He had promised to change after last time but once again but once again Jesse came back dragging him back down the rabbit hole. I never told my friends about his violent tendencies, not because they would judge me but because I knew it made me weak.

" Earth to Rose"

Christian said bringing me out of my thoughts, I turned back to my friends.

" Yeah sorry what did you guys want to order?"

They all just got something to drink, they were going out tonight and had come by to ask if I wanted to come along. I told them I would head home to get ready as soon as my shift ended and would meet them at the club. They finished their drinks and left to go get ready for the night. When I had thirty minutes of my shift left I cleaned my section up and clocked out, going home to get myself ready.

* * *

Walking to the front door of mine and Adrian's apartment I realized it was quiet. Good maybe they were still out. On my way here I had made the choice to leave him. I would just get ready and pack only the stuff I needed. Everything truly important to me was in my Aunt Bertie's attic anyway. I was just tired of this shit with him. I'm not even sure I had ever really loved him, and I needed out of this toxic relationship before it killed me.

I took a quick shower and dried my hair, once done with that I put on the dress Lissa had bought me for some reason or another. It was read and fit like a second skin showing my curves, I looked good. I put on some light make-up and then put it in my duffle bag along with a few outfits, underwear, pajama's, and whatever else I would need for right now. He could do whatever with the rest, I didn't care.

I grabbed my heels after slipping on a pair of flip flops, I couldn't drive in heels at all. I was about to grab my purse when I heard Adrian and Jesse talking outside the door as the key was turning in the lock.

Fuck this was not happening right now.

The door swung open revealing a drunk Adrian and Jesse. I could smell the alcohol from across the room. Adrian looked at me and then down at my duffle. I knew this would not end well tonight.

" Where in the fuck do you think your going?"

He said, his words slurring together. My attitude got the better of me this time. I guess having my bag packed made me feel brave.

" What does it look like Adrian? I am leaving you."

I said back instantly regretting it.

He stalked towards me anger contorting his face. Instinctively I backed up until my back hit the wall. He smirked at what I'm sure was the fear written on my face. I was scared, this would be worse then the other times I was sure of it. I started instantly blaming myself in my head. I should have gotten ready faster or I should have bit my tongue and curbed my attitude.

His fist came at my face and all I felt was pain when it connected. But he didn't stop there he continued to hit me until I dropped to the floor trying to curl up in a position to protect myself.

Once I was on the floor he kicked me in the ribs a few times, and then stepped away laughing. I watched as he walked to my purse and dumped the contents of it on the floor. All my tips for the day fell out. He picked them up and walked over to Jesse.

" Look my girl is buying our drinks tonight. See you when I get back home love." he said with a smirk.

They both laughed at me one more time before walking out the door, not even closing it all the way. I could feel the tears run down my face as I laid there for only God knows how long.

* * *

I heard my phone vibrating in the mess that had been my purse, so I dragged myself over to it and slid the answer button on the screen.

" Rose where are you? We are waiting to go in."

Lissa said from the other end.

I could barely get my voice to work, but I knew I needed her. I needed help this time.

" Lissa please help me!"

It was all I could manage to say before I dropped my body back to the floor. I hoped they could get here fast. I didn't know when Adrian would be back. I was certain that if he got here before them he would only do more damage to me.

 **Ok here is the first chapter, let me know what you think and if you want more...I do not own any of these Characters the amazing Richelle Mead does.**


	3. chapter 2 coming home

I was barely conscience when I heard foot steps outside the door. They stopped and the door swung open the rest of the way. I heard several intakes of breath, and then foot steps headed towards me.

" Oh my god Rose, Christian help me! Mia, Eddie, or Mason call the cops and an ambulance, Now."

Lissa yelled, Christian moved my head into his lap probably looking at whatever damage Adrian had done to my face. He'd only hit me in the face once but it hurt like hell. I could only imagine what it looked like.

Mia came back inside the apartment and said the paramedics were on their way and that they were sending a few officers out too.

I looked around to see Lissa, Christian, Mia, Eddie, and Mason giving me and each other worried looks. I could only imagine what they thought had happened here. I was tired and my eyes wanted to close and take my body into sleep, but Christian wouldn't let me.

" Come on Rosie, please stay awake. Help is coming."

I would let the Rosie comment slide because Christian sounded a bit panicked. I already knew I had to stay awake, I was in nursing school for crying out loud. I only had the one semester left, so to keep myself awake I started going over all the things that would most likely be on my final exam at the end of the semester. Probably not smart right this second but it worked.

It wasn't long before more footsteps pounded the floor outside. I flinched a little and Christian hovered above me protectively while everyone else stood in front of me.

" Alright everyone move, I need to take a look."

I knew that voice, it was Celeste, she was a paramedic I had become quite close with when I'd done my clinical work in the Emergency Room. Celeste was a great paramedic so I instantly felt better knowing she was here. Everyone stepped aside to let her through.

" Rose, oh my god is that you?" she said

I nodded my reply as she knelt down to do her assessment. She looked at both of my eyes with her light trying to see if I had a concussion, then she felt around my face and ribs charting the injuries for a doctor. When she was done she helped me onto the stretcher they had brought in, and gave me her report.

" It just looks like some bruising to your face, but it's not too bad." she said as I brought my hand to my face.

" And maybe a fractured rib. Did you know your attacker?"

Even though she said it quietly this seemed to get the attention of everyone in the room. The two cops stopped their questions to my friends and all eyes were on me. I didn't want to answer in front of them but what choice did I have now!

I nodded my head. Why did this happen to me? I didn't want to go through this, I sure as hell didn't want them to know this wasn't the first time he had done this. Although not to this extent, but they were all patiently waiting for my reply. So I answered truthfully.

" It was my boyfriend Adrian. I had informed him I was leaving him tonight. He came home drunk with his friend as I was leaving. I smarted off to him and he lost it and did this to me."

The cop that had been talking to Lissa stepped towards me, his name tag read Mikhail, and asked me the question I was dreading more then the last one. I knew once I answered my friends would be disappointed in me. Hell I was disappointed in myself.

" Has he done this before?"

I looked around at everyone and then back to him. I nodded took a deep breath and spoke the words before I could change my mind.

" Yes, just never this bad. It was always places on my body he would hit where I could easily hide what he had done."

I stated and it felt good like I was taking a piece of my life back. Lissa started crying, Mia looked ill, Christian Eddie and Mason looked fit to kill. Celeste stepped towards me again with the other paramedic. I didn't know him, but his name tag read Emil and he seemed nice enough.

" We need to get you to the hospital now, you need some x-rays and a doctor needs to do a more thorough check." Celeste said

Lissa demanded she ride with me, Celeste and Emil both looking at me for conformation. I nodded my head and Lissa asked the officer if Christian could get my things. I told them all I wanted was in the duffle bag on the floor, so Christian grabbed it saying he would take it to his place.

The same cop that had asked the questions earlier came with us in the ambulance. He asked me more questions and I answered them. I told him in detail the events from tonight and previous times. He assured me they would find him and arrest him, but I knew it would do no good. The charges would never stick.

Adrian's uncle was the best Lawyer in the state and his Aunt Tatiana was the towns Mayor. He would get out of this and probably do it to the next girl that fell for his charm. We finally got to the hospital and they put me into a room. Lissa sat down on the tiny bed I was in, and pulled me to her.

" Why didn't you tell us, or just me?" she said after being too quiet for a while

" I just couldn't Liss I was so ashamed, I felt weak. And what good would it have done? He is freaking Adrian Ivashkov. They might arrest him, but you and I both know he wont even be booked."

She knew I was right so the only thing she could do was nod her head. Her phone buzzed and she went out in the hall to answer it. It was probably Christian checking in. She came back in a few minutes later followed by my Aunt.

" Aunt Bertie what are you doing here?"

She gave me an are you kidding me look, and pulled up a chair beside my bed. I should have known Eddie and Mason would have called her. Which means she more then likely called my parents. Which of course I was proved right with her next words.

" I called your mom, she said when I got here to have you call her immediately."

She said as Lissa handed me my phone, almost like they had rehearsed it. I dialed the familiar number for my parents, on the third ring both of my parents were on the line. My father was demanding to know what had happened, they had met Adrian last Christmas when they had come to visit. My father had threatened him with bodily harm if he ever hurt me. And now the Turkish mob boss was pissed that his baby girl had indeed been harmed.

" Ibraham let her speak."

Said the calm voice of my mother. But I knew that tone and she was anything but calm. With that tone she was maybe even more dangerous than my father. He stopped talking knowing what I knew about mom, and I explained everything that had been happening.

When I finished the line was silent for a few seconds till both my mom and dad let out a growled ' I'll kill him'. I told them it was being handled, of course I didn't tell them that it wouldn't do any good. Which earned me a disapproving look from Lissa. We said our goodbyes and I promised to call them the following day to let them know I was okay.

The doctor came back after all my tests came back, and let me know I did not have a concussion and nothing was broken just bruised. But she still wanted me to stay over night for observation, I reluctantly agreed, and since visiting hours were over Lissa and Aunt Bertie had to leave. The former hopping a ride home with my Aunt.

Lissa left making sure I understood she'd be back first thing in the morning to get me out of here. Always so motherly. I understood the importance of staying really but I really didn't want to be here. As a nurse I was okay with hospitals, as a patient not so much.

The pain medication they had given me was starting to really kick in and I was tired. The nurse came back in to check on me, again asking if anything hurt. I told her I felt fine right now, and she left telling me to get some rest. Which is exactly what I did.

* * *

I don't know how long I was out but when I started to wake up I smelled alcohol. Fear crept into me I knew that smell all to well, he was here. I tried to fake being asleep still, thanking god I wasn't hooked to a heart monitor. I felt as he put his hand on the top of my head in what probably looked like a loving gesture. But when he grabbed a handful of my long hair and jerked me up, I whimpered and opened my eyes,

" I knew you were awake you little bitch. You ruined my fucking night. Trying to leave me and then having some dumb ass cop who's new to the job and trying to make a name attempt to arrest me!" he let out an evil laugh.

" You had to know it wouldn't work. But you've always been stupid."

I was trying to reach the call light button but he had my hair in a tight grip.

" I will get you back for this. You can't fuck with Adrian Ivashkov. DO YOU HEAR ME?" he yelled in my face

Just then the door to my room opened up and I had never been so happy to see anyone in my life. Celeste looked at Adrian like she could kill him.

" I think you need to leave now!"

She said in a don't fuck with me tone. He sneered at me and shoved my head back to the pillow. I reached up to rub the back of my head as he turned and shoved his way past Celeste. She immediately ran to my side pulling the emergency string behind my bed as I pushed the call light button.

" Are you okay?" she asked

I nodded my head but I was anything but. The nurse and doctor came running through the door, and Celeste explained what she had come in to find. I answered their questions and they said they would relay it to the officer on my case.

After the doctor and nurse left the room I grabbed my phone. I had made the decision to get out of here. Adrian had lost his damn mind and I didn't know what he was capable of now. I called my moms cell phone, she picked up on the sixth ring.

" Hey baby girl." she said

" Mom, I'm coming home."

 **Okay here is chapter 2, you have about two chapters till Dimitri makes his entrance, but it is necessary. don't forget to review. Night all**


	4. chapter 3- decisions are made

Celeste ended up staying in the chair by my bed until Lissa got to the hospital the next morning. She was a little miffed they'd let someone stay the night here until we told her what had happened. She walked over and hugged me close before storming out the door phone in hand, saying she needed to call Christian.

When she finally came back into the room she seemed less irate, although I knew she was still angry at the events that had happened over the last twenty-four hours. She came over sitting on my bed while we waited for the doctor to give me the okay to leave.

Celeste eventually had to leave because she needed to get some rest before her shift later. She told me if I ever needed her to give her a call. I gave her my thanks for coming in when she did last night and also for staying with me so I wasn't alone.

The doctor came in shortly after telling me I was good to go and to take it easy. She said the bruising should start to lighten up in a few days. I was shocked to see his hits hadn't held much power behind them. I grabbed my phone and pocket book and we walked out to Lissa's car to finally leaving.

The drive to her parents house was short and quiet. Christian was sitting on the hood of his car when we pulled into the driveway. Rhea and Eric's home was enormous , it seemed more like a mansion instead of a house. But I'd honestly split my time between Aunt Bertie's and here so it was like home to me. Christian grabbed my bag out of his car and followed us inside.

Once inside Rhea was standing there trying and failing to hide the horror on her face. She had known Adrian since he was born. His mother Daniella and her were friends, even Andre and Adrian had started hanging out in high school. That's how Adrian and I had gotten to know each other. But as soon as Andre left for Harvard Law School they had drifted apart, because Adrian didn't want to get his life together.

I smiled at Rhea to try to reassure her I was alright, and she closed the short distance pulling me close to her in a tight embrace. It was nice, but if I was honest I wanted the comfort of my own mother right now. Thinking of my mom I needed to tell them she would be here by morning. She was going to help me get all of my credits transferred to a school in Russia so I could still earn my degree.

I didn't want to leave my best friend but I had to get out of this town, and away from Adrian forever. With me gone the charges would be dropped and he could just be the town drunk, still getting away with everything he does. We all sat down on the couches in the living room, and I told them what I had decided to do. As I expected Liss started to get teary eyed.

" I know that this is what you want to do and you think it's the best but I'm going to miss you."

She cried, which in turn made me cry. Christian had remained silent this whole time. He looked like he was deep in thought, and then he got this excited look on his face.

" Where did you say your parents had moved too?" he asked.

" Ummm...Baia, Russia! Why?"

I said as he started to grin like the Cheshire cat. I was really hoping there was a point to all of this. Because I was in no mood for any of his smart ass banter today. I was going to have to leave my best friend to go to what I can only imagine was an arctic wasteland. All because of a crazy ex. Yeah definitely not in the mood. Lissa and I both gave him a pointed look.

" I have an Aunt that lives there. You remember Aunt Tasha don't you?"

We both nodded.

"Well she moved there right after high school. I haven't seen her since. So maybe me and Liss could go with you till you get settled, and visit Aunt Tasha too. We're both done with school so we won't need to rush."

It was true Christian had went for culinary science and Lissa went for business. They wanted to open their own place and had taken the summer to make plans. Lissa was great at the business and planning aspect and Christian was an amazing cook. I would never tell him that though.

This would be awesome, having them with me while I transitioned into a new life. We could even explore and make it fun.

" Well what do you think."

Lissa said practically bouncing off the couch. I smiled and nodded my head, and she squealed so loud I'm more then sure we would all have loss of hearing for a few days. Eric came running out of his study, no doubt working on some high profile case, to see what was the cause of outburst from his daughter. Rhea giggled a bit at his facial expression. When his eyes settled on me I saw guilt flash across his face.

" Oh Rose, I had heard what happened but seeing this. I'm so sorry. We didn't know he was like this." I nodded

" It's fine Mr. Dragomir. No one knew he would turn out this way."

He nodded looking around the room and returned to his office, forgetting why he had come in for in the first place. Rhea went to the kitchen and got me a glass of water so I could take the meds they had given me. Bruised ribs hurt quite a bit. After I took them I climbed the stairs to the room Rhea had made as my own when I was younger. No one else was aloud to stay in here. Lissa went to her room to start her packing process, and Christian went to his apartment to do the same. We would be leaving the day after mom got here. I went to sleep easily knowing I was safe here.

* * *

I woke up to someone playing with my hair, my body stiffened remembering what had happened at the hospital. Then I smelled my mothers perfume. I opened my eyes to see her fiery red hair, blue eyes, and freckles across her porcelain skin, I had always thought she was beautiful. I snuggled closer to her as she wrapped me in her arms. I was a few inches taller than her, but in this moment I felt so tiny. Like a little girl again.

" My sweet little girl. It's okay your mama is here now. And I won't let anything hurt you ever again." she said

I really did believe her, between her and my daddy I knew they would keep me safe. I told her about the change in plans and addition of people. And she told me it was okay because there was more then enough room at the house in Baia. She got up and headed downstairs to catch up with Rhea while I showered and got ready for our day.

We were finally leaving the school and after explaining the circumstances around my transfer, they had decided that I could finish my stuff on-line because I only had the book work left anyway. And the even cooler thing was I could probably be finished before Christmas, I would just have to take my boards in Russia to be certified there. The same if I ever moved back to the US.

We were on our way to Aunt Bertie's because mom wanted to spend some time with her, and I wanted to give Lissa time with her mom and dad before we left in the morning.

When we pulled up Aunt Bertie was in her flower garden pulling weeds like no body's business. She had always hated gardening when I was younger, but Ms. Karp one of the teachers at the academy, taught her and now she loved doing it. At the sound of our car doors shutting she turned towards us a huge smile on her face.

" Janine, my little sister come here."

My mom went and hugged her. My mom and Aunt didn't really look the same but I never questioned it. It wasn't my business. Grandma Hathaway raised them alone, and both women were tough and no one messed with either of them. She died right before Eddie and I were born. I wished I could have met her.

Stan came to the front door, rolled his eyes and walked back into the house. I heard my mom growl under her breath, I giggled she hated him as much as I did. Him and my aunt had met through work, dated a long time, and had been married about four years. They loved each other but he was still an ass.

" Where's Mason and Eddie?" I asked

" They're down in the basement playing some video game."

I nodded, figures. I would have to go down and drag them out of there. So I headed down getting yet another dirty look from Stan. Honestly I deserved them, I always gave him a hard time in gym class. He had made that class miserable for us all. I made it down to the basement where I could hear them yelling at whatever game they were playing. I walked over and cut the breaker to the basement.

" Hey what the hell mom?"

They turned and stopped when they saw me standing there smirking back at them.

" Rose why did you do that?"

Mason whined, ugh they really needed to start acting their age.

" Mom is here!"

That got them running up the stairs I was right behind them just a little slower thanks to my ribs. I was feeling better but was still sore. When I finally got upstairs my mom was sandwiched in-between the two boys and laughing at them.

" Aunt Janine, we missed you, but what are you doing here?" they asked

We all sat down and I explained my decision again. They understood and like Lissa said they would miss me. We had grown up together and I would miss them too...

We stayed for dinner and shockingly Stan was nice the whole time. He even asked me how I was feeling and hugged me as we were leaving.

When we got back to the Dragomir's mom and Rhea went into the kitchen to drink coffee and talk. Lissa had run to the store to get some things she needed, so I went to my room to call my daddy.

" Hey kiz how are you feeling?"

" A little better, the bruises aren't as bad as I thought they'd be. I should be able to cover them in a few days."

That got a growled response, so I changed the subject. We talked for a while longer and got off the phone. Lissa came in to say goodnight and mom came in behind her laying down next to me. I fell asleep to an Irish lullaby my mom had sung to me when I was little, before I came to the states, then aunt Bertie took it over.

Tomorrow I would start my life over. And I would make sure it was better

 _ **Okay, so Dimitri will enter chapter after the next one, please stay with me. Until next time, Night all**_


	5. chapter 4- New home and family

We got up at 5 a.m. my fathers plane was scheduled to leave the small air strip at 8:30 a.m. Yes you heard me right my father has his own plane. He loved it too. I got in the shower and washed my hair, body, and shaved. I don't know why, I guess I just wanted to wash this chapter of my life away. Getting out of the shower I did feel better.

I bushed my hair out it would be dry by the time we left, and I had already packed my hair dryer up. I got the rest of my stuff together, finished packing it up, and went downstairs. Rhea had made a huge breakfast, we all sat down at the table and by the time we were done eating Christian was here. Rhea was going to go with us and drive Christian's car back here till him and Lissa came back.

Christian went and got mine, moms, and Lissa's stuff from upstairs and put it into his car. Eric came out of his study to tell us goodbye, giving his daughter and I equally large hugs. He made me promise I would come back and visit them because they thought of me as another one of their daughters . I was going to miss them a lot, they were family to me.

Lissa and Christian got into his car with all the luggage. Rhea got in the car with me and mom. It was 7:20, it only took about twenty minutes to drive to the little air strip that was in this town. I looked out the window at all the places that I had made my memories in the past several years. I would miss this town. I would even miss my crappy job, but most of all I would miss my family and friends here.

* * *

We arrived at the air strip and my father's people were waiting to help us with our luggage. I had just gotten out of the car when I heard a loud squeal. I turned to see Mia running towards me with Aunt Bertie, Eddie, and Mason trailing behind. She wrapped her arms around me and squeezed a little tightly for her small frame.

" Rose you have to call me everyday. Do you hear me every single day."

I nodded and smiled at her. I loved Lissa she was my best friend but Mia was always the one doing all the crazy shit with me. I would truly miss her. I hugged her to me again, both of us with tears in our eyes. I hugged Aunt Bertie next, and then Eddie and Mason had me sandwiched in-between them. I was a mess by the time we were done.

Mom told Aunt Bertie that her and dad would send the plane to bring everyone over for Christmas. I was excited about that. I hugged Rhea one more time, and then they were all leaving and we were waiting for the go ahead to board. I felt my phone vibrate, I'd thought I turned it off but I guess not. I dug it out of my purse and saw it was a text from Adrian.

 _ **' you really think you can run from me? Mommy and Daddy can't protect you. You can bet on that'**_

I was shaking when I finished reading it. My mom, Lissa, and Christian were all trying to talk to me, but it was like I was under water and they were muffled. The phone was taken out of my hand and I looked up to see Christian reading the text with a disgusted look on his face. He handed it to my mom and Lissa. Mom walked over to me taking the battery out and dropping the phone in a trash can.

" We will get you a new one when we get home, with a new number. Baby I told you he won't lay a hand on you ever again."

A woman came out and gave us the okay to board. We all sat in our seats, Lissa was already making plans for when we got settled and the text was forgotten.

* * *

I hadn't realized the flight was going to take this long. It didn't seem like that great a distance but it was. So when the pilot said we would be landing soon and needed to put our seatbelts on I was like a child on Christmas. I was literally going stir crazy. We stepped off the plane and I saw my father and Uncle Pavel standing there. I hadn't seen my Uncle Pavel in about ten years. Whenever mom and dad would come to visit he would stay behind and take care of business.

I had missed him. He wasn't actually related to us but my dad and him had been best friends since they were children, so he was my uncle. My dad opened his arms for me and just like when I was a child I ran straight to him and into his protective arms. He squeezed me and then pulled away to really look at me. I was glad the bruising was getting better. But both my father and uncle got a dangerous look in their eyes.

The people from the plane loaded our stuff into the SUV sitting there. It was getting late now so we were just going to the house to eat and get some rest.

Uncle Pavel was driving dad was sitting next to him, me and mom were sitting behind them, and Christian and Lissa were behind us. The drive from the smaller airport to Baia took a little over an hour, and I fell asleep. It felt like no time had passed when Uncle Pavel picked me up out of the back seat like I didn't weigh more then a small child. But I was too tired to care or question it. I was back asleep by the time I heard the front door open. That's the last thing I remember.

* * *

The sun was peaking through a crack in the curtains. I opened my eyes and stretched, the bed I was on was soft. I sat up and was surprised by the king size bed I was laying on. It had a black comforter with intricate little red flowers on it. It was really my style. I got out of the bed and opened the curtains.

The front yard was a decent size with a huge oak tree in it. I can't believe I hadn't been here before, I had always told my parents they'd moved to a barren waste land covered in ice and snow. But I was wrong, there was greenery everywhere and the little neighborhood was cute. I saw a little boy playing outside a couple of houses down. He had brown hair and looked adorable from where I stood.

I turned around to look at my room. They had painted my walls red, and there were pictures I'd sent them over the years of me and my friends. Thankfully there were none of Adrian. There was a huge closet and it was filled, all the stuff still had price tags on it. I was shocked to say the least. I opened the next door to my own bathroom. It had a huge tub/shower, I could probably fit six people in there. The sink and vanity was big too, in fact the only thing normal sized in this room was the toilet.

I walked downstairs everything was just so beautiful in this house. Everyone was in the dining room eating already. I looked at the time and was shocked to see it was 11:30 in the morning. I couldn't remember the last time I'd slept this late, between school and work I never had the time.

" Good morning kiz. Your mom tells me you guys have to go out and get a new phone?"

Mom shot him a warning glare which only made him laugh. I know she didn't want me upset again but he would find out anyway. He was Abe Mazur, he knew it all. So I nodded and calmly told him why. Well by the end of it him and Pavel were looking at each other and I'm pretty sure they both said ' Want to bet' I just told them I was going to get ready.

I took a quick shower and put on some make up, it covered up a lot of the damage on my face, but you could still see some places a little if you knew it was there. My ribs still looked pretty bad though, he had more power behind his foot then his fist. I sighed knowing there wasn't anything I could do about it. I went to the closet and found some shorts and a tank top and flip flops. I was ready to go now but still had to wait on my best friend, the princess. She always takes forever. Christian decided he would stay here with the guys. Ha real funny.

Finally we were on our way to the phone store. I would have to call Mia as soon as I got it, she had already called Lissa asking why I'd ignored her. Lissa had to tell her what happened which then got Eddie and Mason in a tizzy, because Mia had it on speaker phone so they could hear. It was a big mess. I just hope they leave it alone.

We stopped and got ice cream and when we were done went back to the house. I had texted the three goofballs making them swear to save my number under some fake name just in case. Yeah I guess I was being a little paranoid, but he had really scared me. When we pulled in at the house Christian was there ready to meet us and bouncing around excitedly.

" I called Aunt Tasha, she wants us to come over for dinner."

It had been about six years since any of us had seen her last. She moved here when she was twenty-one, we were thirteen at the time. She always took us to do the coolest stuff. It would be nice to see her again.

We had about enough time to get ready so I threw on a black skirt and pretty red blouse. Although I felt like I was going to the office instead of a nice dinner. My mom let us borrow her car because it wouldn't be sensible for me and Lissa to walk the two streets over in our heels. I laughed but she was right.

We pulled up in front of this cute two story blue house. The front door swung open and a woman came running out. She hadn't changed at all. Still slim, long black hair, and piercing blue eyes. In fact it seemed the only thing that had changed was the very tall man coming out behind her. I don't think Christian or Lissa had noticed yet but they were wearing matching wedding bands. I on the other hand most definitely noticed.

 _ **Ok be super nice and I promise I'll update tomorrow. I promise it will be worth it...Night all**_


	6. chapter 5- Spilling some secrets

" Aunt Tasha"

Christian said as he wrapped her in a huge hug, while Lissa and I studied the man standing a little bit behind her. He was tall, fair skin, dirty blonde hair and reminded me of someone, but I couldn't place who. Tasha walked over and pulled me and Liss into a bone crushing hug. She always had been an affectionate person. She stepped back and put her arm around the mans waist and smiled happily.

"Guys this is my husband Ivan Zecklos."

I choked on the air I had breathed in. Zecklos as in Jesse, they had the same features and that's why I had recognized him. I felt like my world had started spinning and I was dizzy. Was he like him? Would he call them and tell where I was? Christian and Lissa were at my side holding me up. Tasha looked frantic and her husband looked confused. I could see when I dawned on Lissa why I'd had this reaction.

" Do you know a Jesse Zecklos?"

Ivan didn't look too happy when that name was mentioned. He actually looked pretty pissed off.

" Yeah he is my cousin. But we don't speak, why?"

He said with a lot of hatred laced into his words.

" We just know him is all!"

Lissa was always the one to avoid unwanted topics. Thank god because I didn't want to get into any of this, I wanted to forget. I finally pulled myself together, somehow knowing this man was nothing like his cousin, and we went inside. Tasha gave Lissa and I a glass of wine which I really needed. It would calm my nerves the rest of the way.

She told us we were just waiting for Ivan's best friend and then we could eat. So we chatted about how Montana had been since she left. Christian and Lissa told her about their plans to open their own restaurant. We had been talking for about twenty minutes when there was a knock at the door. Tasha went to answer it.

" Dimka!" she said happily.

" What the fuck is a Dimka?"

I blurted out, Ivan looked like he was about to lose it in laughter when someone cleared their throat behind me.

" I'm a Dimka."

Oh sweet mother of god, that thick Russian accent. I turned around and just about dropped the glass in my hand. The man that stood in front of me could only be described as something chiseled from Greek mythology. He was tall probably 6'7", with shoulder length brown hair he had tied back in a pony tail at the nape of his neck, and his chocolate brown eyes. I felt like I could get lost in them for days. He was the most gorgeous man I had ever laid eyes on. Stepping forward he put his hand out.

" Dimitri Belikov"

I grabbed his hand to shake it and a spark went straight up my arm and from the look on his face he felt it too. I let his hand go.

" Rose Hathaway Mazur"

He looked shocked for a minute, huh guess he'd heard of my daddy. Tasha led us all into the dining room, and as luck would have it Dimitri was sitting across the table from me. Lissa sat down next to me and Christian across from her, with Ivan and Tasha at either side of the head of the table.

" So Rose what have you been doing? Are you in school?" Tasha asked

" Umm... yeah I'll be finishing my last semester of nursing school on-line and taking my boards here in Russia."

She looked thrilled it always amazed me how happy she was all the time.

" Oh Dimka is a doctor he just finished school and is doing his residency at the local doctors office. Dimka maybe you can get her a job. You are staying here right? Of course you are why else would you be taking your boards here."

Wow I'm pretty sure she pushed all that out in one breath. I just nodded. The topics changed but I did find out Ivan was also a doctor and doing his residency at the same place as Dimitri. Dinner went well and I'd had a few more glasses of wine then I should have. I wasn't much for drinking for obvious reasons, but when Tasha mentioned they had a pool and we should swim I agreed.

She had several bikinis and we finally found one that would go over my hips and chest. It was black making my natural tan stand out and fit very well. I knew I looked good in it. I wrapped a towel around me and walked back downstairs.

Everyone was already outside by the time I made it out there. I put the towel on a chair and Lissa whistled, making me smile. But it was the look that Christian, Tasha, Ivan, and last but not least Dimitri were giving me that made me look down and remember the huge purple, green and yellow bruise around my ribs. I grabbed the towel to hide it tears stinging my eyes, but the damage was done. They had all seen it.

" Rose honey what happened to you?" Tasha asked

I'm pretty sure the wine that I had consumed tonight is what let the flood gates open, because within seconds of her question I was a crying mess. And it's like my mouth developed a mind of its own, and it wanted to spill all of my secrets on why I had come here.

" My boyfriend of two years beat me on several occasions this being the worst."

I gestured to the bruising

" They arrested him but he is from an important family in our town so he was never even booked. He came to the hospital after they let him go, and he threatened my life. So I called mom and dad and moved here with them."

I was sobbing now and I don't think anyone knew what to say. I felt a pair of strong arms around me and if I was being honest it was a nice feeling. The smell of his aftershave surrounded me, and his mumbling Russian was calming me down. I looked up to see Tasha and Ivan's horrified faces as Christian and Lissa explained to them what had happened. As Jesse's name was mentioned Ivan stiffened putting two and two together from earlier, but when the Ivashkov name was mentioned Dimitri's whole body went rigid.

I looked at him wondering how he would even know that name. He stood up and walked over to where they were all standing, I felt the loss of him immediately. He said something to Ivan and then walked back to where I was sitting.

" Would you like me to take you home?"

I looked around at everyone, I hated the pity looks they were giving me. Lissa walked over to us.

" It's ok Rose we will be home soon. You need to go get some rest, and Dimitri needed to talk to your father anyway. He said he only lives a few houses down, so can walk home after that."

I nodded and went in the house and upstairs to change. I felt like Adrian was still controlling my life in this moment. It was supposed to get better by coming here. But because I drank a little and forgot about my bruises I opened the wounds back up. I was standing there in my bra and skirt looking at the bruise on my ribs like maybe if I glared hard enough it would disappear. But in the end I knew it would have to heal on its own. There was a knock at the door and again without thinking I opened it.

Standing there was Dimitri and he was now staring right at my chest. The smart ass in me wanted to ask him if he saw something he liked, but I just wasn't in the mood for even my own attitude tonight. He gulped and turned around while I got my blouse back on. I was actually a little disappointed when he turned around. I had never had that feeling before, usually if a guy looked at my chest too long they got punched. My emotions were all over the place tonight.

I walked out of the bathroom and past him everyone was sitting in the living room, the pool long forgotten. We said our goodbyes and headed out the door. Christian had given Dimitri moms keys since he had walked here and Ivan was going to bring them later.

Dimitri went around and opened my door for me, I thanked him and climbed in. He shut it and went to the drivers side. It was a short trip home and done in a comfortable silence. When he turned the car off he got out and helped me out of the car. We started to the front door when my mom opened it, her smile fading as she saw the tear stains down my cheeks. She motioned us inside as my father and uncle came into the entry way.

" Dimitri how are you?"

He stopped when he saw my face also, and pulled me into a hug.

" What happened to my daughter?"

He growled out. Dimitri explained what had happened and my father cursed under his breath. My mom went to the kitchen and came back into the living room with some hot chocolate. We all sat down and my father, uncle, and Dimitri started talking about nothing really until Dimitri apparently decided to get to the point of why he was here.

" I know that Jesse is Ivan's cousin but Adrian Ivashkov they mentioned is it..."

He stopped talking, and was looking at my father like he was begging to be wrong about something. But what?

" Yes Dimitri, he is!"

His face fell but I couldn't understand why.

" Randall is his uncle. The guy that did this to my daughter is your cousin."

Now Dimitri looked almost murderous, again I didn't see why. We didn't even know each other. But when he looked back at me I saw this protectiveness in his eyes. It was like he would shield me from any danger that came my way. And instantly felt safer.

I think my father and uncle noticed because they smirked at one another. It's like they knew some secret I didn't. And I wanted, no I needed to know what it was.

 _ **You have no faith in me, I would never pair Dimitri and Tasha together. Not married anyway...Hope this was worth the cliff hanger. Until next time night all...**_


	7. Chapter 6- Getting to know you

When Dimitri got up to leave I followed him outside. I didn't want to be this nosey person, but there was just something about him that made me want to know more. Not that I even knew anything about him in the first place, aside from his name and job. Oh and now I knew Adrian was his cousin. I wasn't sure how I felt about that yet, but in my heart I knew Dimitri was a good man.

" Hey Dimitri wait."

He stopped and I could see the tension clear in his shoulders. Did I make him uncomfortable? He turned around and now without my heels I could appreciate exactly how tall he really was. Damn my 5'6" height. He was looking at me waiting for me to say something. He looked a little guarded, and that made me feel like maybe I should leave him alone tonight. But my brain couldn't stop my mouth.

" I know we don't really know each other"

He cut me off before I could even say another word.

" Your right we don't"

I felt the shock flit across my face and his eyes softened.

" I didn't mean that I'm sorry. It's just I haven't heard the Ivashkov name in almost thirteen years. And hearing it tonight brought up some memories I didn't want to remember."

I walked a little closer to him and pulled him onto the porch swing. I wanted to know more about how he knew the name and why he had reacted this way.

" I'm sorry for that. I was hoping by leaving him and Montana behind that my memories of him would disappear. But it seems several people here have been affected tonight."

He looked at me like he was trying to decide if I was trustworthy or not. I guess he found what he was looking for as he took a deep breath.

" Adrian's uncle Randall is my father, he liked to beat my mother. And when Karo and Sonya were old enough he liked to beat them too. When I was thirteen I came home from school before my three sisters got there, and my father was literally about to beat my mother to death. He had thrown her through our glass patio door and he was just kicking her. I just lost it and I beat him up, and threw him out the door. My grandmother called an ambulance for my mother, and then called your father."

He stopped to gather his thoughts and composure giving me time to think on what he had said. My father why would they call him, what did he have to do with any of this? I thought. Apparently the questions I had were clear on my face, because I got my answers.

" My mother, father, and your parents went to college together. Babushka knew he was in the area at the time, and would send Randall on his way. She was afraid that when Randall recovered from what I had done to him that he would come back and kill me."

The name Randall Ivashkov finally came to my memory. I had met him once. Is that why my father had taken the extra time to go into exact detail of what he would do to Adrian if he hurt me?

" I saw Randall once. He is in prison now, he killed his wife and even his family couldn't get him out of it. I guess woman beating runs in the family, I should have realized, I saw the marks on Adrian's mom. She always said she had fallen or something like that. I'm sorry that happened to your mom. Is she better now? I mean is she able to go a day without thinking about it all?"

He looked at me with a smile I could melt to. Damn what was this man doing to me?

" Why don't you come over for dinner tomorrow and you could talk to her!"

I guess he saw the confusion on my face and back tracked to explain.

" After it all happened your dad helped her open her own business. She had a degree in psychology and now she talks to abuse victims."

I smiled, this could help me a lot so I agreed.

" So comrade, how old are you anyway?"

He looked at me like I was weird but told me he was twenty six. We talked about our families but since he knew mine we mostly talked about his, I really couldn't wait to meet his. Although his grandmother seemed a bit scary. Apparently she was like the town witch or something. And it seemed I would get along great with at least his oldest and youngest sisters. Apparently Sonya was moody.

I don't know how long we sat out there talking, but it must have been a while because a car pulled up in the driveway and Lissa and Christian stepped out. Ivan got out and smiled towards Dimitri and I.

" Hey Dimka do you want a ride home?"

He nodded and looked at me telling me he would come and get me for dinner and I could just dress casually if I wanted. I gave him a hug because whether he had set out to do it or not he had helped me feel better tonight. He hugged me back after freezing for a minute, and I'm pretty sure he smelled my hair. But I could have imagined it. The three of us went into the house after they pulled off.

My parents and uncle were talking in the living room but stopped as soon as we walked in. My mom smiled at me and I gave them all a kiss, I was tired and wanted to go to bed. Lissa shooed Christian down the hall to their room, he grumbled the whole way. I knew she would want to talk about earlier. It's the way she was.

" Are you ok Rose?"

She asked as soon as my door was closed. I nodded digging through the dresser for some pajama's to put on.

" So you and Mr. tall, dark, and very sexy Russian? You both seemed cozy when we pulled up."

I just rolled my eyes at her which made her laugh. She yawned and gave me a hug but before she got out of my room she turned and said something that caught me a bit off guard.

" You know he is single, only ever had one relationship and she did him real dirty."

And she was out the door before I could speak a word. Leaving me to my thoughts and finally sleep with dreams of the very sexy man I'd met only hours ago.

* * *

When I opened my eyes this morning I was extremely excited. I would get to see Dimitri again and his mom might be able to help me with the things I had been through. I felt like maybe with her help I would be able to get my life back on track. I mean I guess if you really thought about it, my life wasn't off track. I was going to finish school, I had my two best friends here, family that cared, and I wasn't scared to leave the house. But I knew eventually my friends would go home, and I would be here missing them.

I got up and threw on some shorts and a tank top, I felt like running this morning. It had always helped me in high school if I was stressed or just needed to think. I'll never tell uncle Stan that though, I had always made a big deal out of him making us run in gym. It seemed everyone was still sleeping so I left a note so no one would worry. And I was out the door.

I stopped on the front porch to do some stretches, and when I finished them I started running. Looking ahead of me I saw a tall figure with brown hair tied to the nape of his neck so I picked up my pace. When I got closer he looked behind him and slowed his speed so I could catch up to his freakishly long strides. He smiled at me and we kept running in silence, but it wasn't that awkward silence it was comfortable. We went around the block about ten times and he stopped by my parents house.

" I didn't know you ran."

" Well usually I don't honestly, just when I'm stressed or want to think." He nodded his head and smiled a little.

" Well it was nice having some company you should come with me every morning."

I nodded it would be nice to make a routine here. So I agreed, but he had to leave to go to work so I let him run off. I couldn't wait till later. He was a sweet guy from what I knew of him and I already knew I wanted him to stay in my life. I walked into the house to see everyone sitting down for breakfast they all looked up and smiled at me like it had been rehearsed. It was a little weird.

" What guys?"

They all shrugged, again like rehearsed, and went back to eating. I sat down to eat but with everyone passing looks back and forth and still grinning I was getting a little more than aggravated. After ten more minutes of the looks I snapped.

" Do I have something on my face?"

My parents looked at one another and then decided to tell me whatever was going on.

" Well honey it's just that between last night and this morning is the most we have ever heard that boy talk in all the time we've known him. He opens up to you."

My mom said. Had they been listening to us? I couldn't believe this, he didn't seem like he had a problem talking. But they had known him longer. We finished eating and I went to take a shower so I wouldn't be rushed to do it later. I shaved my legs because I had seen a very pretty pale yellow sun dress that I wanted to wear tonight. I wanted to look beautiful, and I wanted Dimitri to notice.

When I got out of the shower I wrapped a towel around my hair and body and walked into my room. I almost had a heart attack when I saw Lissa sitting on my bed just flipping through a magazine. I knew she wanted to talk again by the looks she gave me after breakfast. I just didn't know about what.

" What is it Liss?"

She gave me what I'm sure was supposed to be a shocked expression but then laughed because I knew her so well.

" Do you really like him? Don't say you barely know him. I have never seen you act like this with a guy. If any other guy had wrapped you in his arms like that after literally just meeting you, you would have laid them out flat."

She was right. I did like him! I had just met him but I 'really' liked him, maybe more then I should. Everything about him did things to me. Things I had never felt, but I knew he made me feel good just by talking to me. I bet he could make me feel really good doing other things. Oh lord what was this man doing to me?

" Rose are you listening to me?"

I shook my head trying to rid the thoughts in my head.

" I'm sorry, what Liss?"

She laughed at me and told me her and Christian were going to walk over to Tasha's to spend the day, but she expected a full report on how dinner went. When she walked out the door I looked at the time. Damn I still had a few hours left before Dimitri would be here. Well I guess I would just spend extra time getting ready.

 _ **Sorry it's late guys I took my kids trick or treating and we got home late last night. But here it is hope you enjoy...**_

 _ **Until next time...**_


	8. chapter 7- Getting to know her

**DPOV**

I was getting ready to walk out the door at work. My shift had ended and I wanted to go home and just relax. It had been a long and trying day. Mama had said earlier today that she would be late getting home, so I should help Karo if she needed it. Sonya had been put on bed rest for a few weeks after her boyfriend and child's father had just up and left her. The stress of it all was getting to her and she was not handling it well at all! Karo had lost her husband to a car accident right before their daughter Zoya was born, and she had handled it better then Sonya. But she also had their son Paul to keep her extremely busy.

I was almost to my car when Ivan caught me and asked me to wait for him.

" Hey Dimka! Tasha just called her nephew and his girlfriend along with their friend are in town. She wants to have a dinner and said you should come too."

I really wanted to go home but dinner with my friends sounded good, and it would get me out of my mothers house for a while. Being the only man, except for eight year old Paul, in the house really could take its toll on you. So I agreed.

I had known Ivan all my life he was my best friend. Tasha had moved here eight years ago and she worked her way into our group of two and we became three. Her and Ivan had started dating a year later and now they are happily married.

They both had helped me through a really bad break up with the girl I had been with just under four years. I had thought Avery was the one, till she ran off with a med student we went to school with. They both dropped out and we haven't seen either of them since. It had been a bad time for me. I haven't dated since. Of course I didn't really have the time with my residency now.

I pulled into my mothers drive way and got out of the car. Paul ran over to me and hugged my leg. He was a good kid, so much like me when I was his age. I put my keys by the door and took my shoes off. I was really tired now, but I'd already promised Ivan who had immediately called Tasha telling her, so I could just sleep later. I would go for a while and call it an early night.

" Hey baby brother!"

Karo said walking out of the kitchen with her eight month old daughter on her hip. Zoya was pulling her hair and giggling.

" Babushka and Sonya are both upstairs taking naps, and I don't know where Vika has gone off to."

Vika was the youngest out of the four of us. She had just turned twenty and was a wild free spirit, you couldn't keep her home. But she grew up better then us, she was seven when our father was finally out of our lives so she didn't remember how bad it could get.

" Do you have plans tonight?"

My sister asked me pulling me from my thoughts

" Uh...yeah actually Ivan and Tasha invited me for dinner. Will you be alright here?"

" Dimka the only time you leave this house is to run in the morning and then go to work. You need to get out more and find a girlfriend. We will be fine stop worrying so much."

She turned and went back into the kitchen, I just shook my head admiring her strength in life, and went upstairs to my room to get a shower. I was almost to my door when my babushka called for me, so I turned around and went to the room her and my mother shared.

" Dimka come here my grandson."

I walked over and sat down on the side of her bed.

" The flower is going to need you."

That was all she said and went to sleep. My entire life my babushka had these visions I'd learned to listen to them, though I never knew what they meant. I stood up and finally went to wash my work day off of me.

* * *

When I got out of the shower I decided on a nice pair of dark jeans and a button up shirt. I pulled my hair back into a tie at the nape of my neck and walked back downstairs. Stepping on the bottom step I heard my mama in the kitchen, so I went to tell her goodbye. She smiled at me when I entered the room, but I could tell it had been a hard day. She worked with abused woman, so I knew that her days were hard on her after my father.

" Karo told me you were going to Ivan and Tasha's" I nodded

" You have fun my boy, you work to hard."

I smiled and hugged her. It was a bit hard with the huge height difference. But we made it work. I decided to walk over there tonight it was only two streets over. When I got there I saw a familiar car in the driveway but couldn't remember whose it was at the moment. I knocked on the door and heard people talking, Tasha opened the door for me.

" Dimka!"

She said smiling as I stepped inside I saw Ivan and three other people standing there, when I heard

" What the fuck is a Dimka?"

Ivan looked at me trying to hold in his laughter, the two other people were staring at the girl who had said it. Tasha behind me was giggling, I cleared my throat to get her attention.

" I'm a Dimka"

I said and she turned around and when she did god help me she was the most beautiful girl I had ever laid eyes on. She wasn't very tall maybe 5'6" if I had to take a guess, with long wavy dark brown hair I could see some red mixed in with it. And her brown eyes I was already lost in them, and her body god I just wanted to touch her. Her eyes were wide and were wondering my own body as well. I decided I should introduce myself. I stepped forward and held my hand out for her to shake.

" Dimitri Belikov"

I said she reached out and shook my hand, the minute she touched me a shock ran up my arm and through me. She looked surprised, so I knew she had felt it too as she let my hand go.

" Rose Hathaway Mazur"

She said introducing herself in return. I was shocked. I knew Abe and Janine had a daughter, they had talked about her often. My mom had met them both in college and they had remained friends. Abe was the kind of man you didn't mess with I could see that in his daughter, even though I'd only just met her.

Tasha took us in the dining room to eat. Tasha and Ivan sat across from each other the same for her nephew and his girlfriend, which left Rose sitting in front of me. Tasha began asking Rose about what she had been doing since she saw her last. I was surprised to hear she was almost done with her nursing degree. I would have said 'business' like Abe. What surprised me even more was she wasn't just visiting she had moved here. Tasha offered me up to get her a job where Ivan and I work. Everyone was full of surprises tonight.

Dinner was good and the girls decided they wanted to swim. So they went to get changed leaving us guys to talk.

" I can't believe that is Abe Mazur's daughter. I mean I love Tasha and I don't want anyone but her, but even a blind man can see how hot she is."

Ivan said while Christian looked very protective of his friend. They must all be very close. Tasha and Lissa came back downstairs, and Ivan immediately forgot anyone but his wife existed. She had really changed him for the better. We were all standing around talking when Tasha and Lissa stopped suddenly. Lissa whistled at her friend. I turned to see Rose come around with a towel wrapped her. When she dropped it all I could think was wow, till I saw the huge bruise around her ribs. We were all staring at it. What had happened to her? She looked down and grabbed her towel covering back up. But we had seen it.

" Rose honey what happened to you?"

Tasha asked her and she started crying, I didn't really know her but I didn't get the impression she was one to cry often.

" My boyfriend of two years beat me on several occasions this being the worst."

She gestured to the bruising.

" They arrested him but he is from an important family in our town so he was never even booked. He came to the hospital after they let him go, and he threatened my life. So I called mom and dad and moved here with them."

I was seeing red by the time she finished talking and Ivan didn't look much better than me. I walked over and wrapped my arms around her. I felt the need to always protect her. I started telling her how beautiful she was in Russian, hoping she didn't know the language and push me away. She seemed to calm down some.

I followed her gaze when she looked up to see the horrified faces of my friends as Lissa and Christian told them the events that had occurred. I was still trying to keep Rose calm and listen, when I heard the name Adrian Ivashkov my body went rigid holding her. The name Jesse Zecklos I knew, he was Ivan's unruly, spoiled cousin who was absolutely no good. I just hoped this Adrian was of no relation to Randall. She looked up at me but I stood and walked over to Ivan, feeling the loss of her wrapped in my arms.

" I'm going to see if she wants me take her home. I need to talk to Abe. I have to know!"

He nodded knowing I meant if I was related to the bastard. I walked back to her, she seemed so lost right now. I didn't like it.

" Would you like me to take you home."

She looked to everyone else and her friend Lissa came over to us.

" It's ok Rose we will be home soon. You need to go get some rest, and Dimitri needed to talk to your father anyway. He said he only lives a few houses down, so can walk home after that."

I guess Ivan or Tasha had told them where I lived. She nodded and went to change her clothes. We walked back in the house and Ivan asked me if I wanted to take his car, but Christian pulled a set of keys out of his pocket.

" Here are the keys to her moms car, can one of you take us home later?"

I felt honored he and his girlfriend trusted me with their friend. While Ivan agreed to drive them home, I went to check on Rose. I knocked on the bathroom door and was again shocked tonight when she opened the door in her skirt and bra. I knew I was openly staring at her breasts but they were in this push up bra and I just wanted to touch them. My cock twitched in my jeans and I had to turn away and collect my thoughts. What the hell I had just met this woman. But I couldn't deny I was seriously attracted to her. I heard some shuffling behind me and then she moved past me dressed completely. But now I got a good look at her backside. Damn it what was this woman doing to me?

We said our goodbyes and headed out the door. When we got to the car I opened her door for her and helped her in. My mama had taught me to always be a gentlemen, which I didn't mind because I did not want to be anything like my father. The drive to her parents house was short and done in a comfortable silence. I pulled the car into the drive way and then went to help her out. Her mom opened the door took one good look at her daughters tear stained cheeks and motioned us inside. I saw Abe and Pavel walk into the entry way. I had a lot of respect and fear for them, all three of them. You didn't want to be on their bad side, that included Janine.

" Dimitri how are you?"

He stopped short seeing his daughter and pulling her protectively in his arms, I instantly wanted her back in my arms.

" What happened to my daughter?"

He growled out. I explained what had happened and he cursed under his breath. Janine came in with some hot chocolate for her daughter. We sat talking about nothing in particular and then I got right to my point.

" I know that Jesse is Ivan's cousin but Adrian Ivashkov they mentioned is it..."

I stopped begging for the answer to be no. My father had hurt my mother and sisters badly. I know it shouldn't matter to me but I wanted so desperately to not be related to another woman beater. One was bad enough. But I knew as soon as his face fell that it indeed was my relative.

" Randall is his uncle. The guy that did this to my daughter is your cousin."

I couldn't believe it. I would kill him if I ever laid eyes on him, for hurting Roza. Ugh I barely know this woman and I'm already giving her a Russian nickname. I wanted to know more about her, but she seemed to be in a bad place. I looked at her and I knew in that moment it didn't matter I would do anything to protect her.

I got up to leave I needed to think and I had work tomorrow. But Rose followed me outside.

" Hey Dimitri wait."

I was tense I really needed to just get some rest, but I turned around and looked at her waiting for whatever she had to say.

" I know we don't know each other"

I cut her off

" You're right we don't"

I saw the shock flicker across her face and instantly felt bad. This was just a lot to take in I hadn't cared to think of Randall in years and tonight, I find out about a cousin who beat his beautiful, smart, strong girlfriend. Who was now standing in front of me.

I ended up telling her everything about my family. I was amazed how easy it was to open up to her. She had told me about Randall being in prison for killing his wife, I didn't even know he had one. I ended up inviting her over for dinner the next night hoping Mama could help her. And she gave me some stupid nickname 'comrade'.

When I saw Ivan's car pull up, he asked me if I wanted a ride home which I accepted. I stood to leave and she wrapped her small arms around me. I hugged her back after freezing for only a moment, it just felt so right. I leaned down and smelled her hair, the things she was doing and making me feel. I hadn't felt in a long time. I got in Ivan's car and regretted it immediately.

" So you like her don't you?"

I just stared at him. I wasn't doing this right now. He took the hint saying he'd see me tomorrow. I went in the house and Mama was sitting at the table with her nightly cup of tea.

" There's my boy. How was your night?"

I told her everything and she told me she would do all that she could to help Roza get through this. I was so glad I had her in my life. I don't know where I would be if I had been a few minutes later that day.

I crawled into bed and fell asleep to dreams of Roza.

 **I know I'm late again, but I have been getting over a sinus infection. It's been a rough week, thanks for waiting patiently...Hope this made it worth it!**


	9. chapter 8- Getting Better

I had just grabbed a pair of flip flops out when my mom knocked on my door and came in. She stood there staring at me with so much love. I may have lived away from my parents for my entire school life and only got to see them on holidays and mom some of summer breaks, but we still had a really good healthy relationship. I was glad they were my parents.

" Rose honey you look so beautiful."

I smiled, I had been a little nervous after Lissa had left. I had been thinking about Dimitri a lot today. He was good looking, I wasn't ready to date again yet but we could start as friends and see where it led. But for all I knew that's all he wanted or maybe he just felt sorry for me. There were my nerves and insecurities working up again.

Mom told me Dimitri was downstairs with my dad and uncle. I followed her down and into the living room. The three men in the room stood up as soon as we entered. Dimitri was wearing jeans and a nice black shirt. His jaw dropped a little when he really looked at me. Maybe he did like me, but I knew I was pretty so it was a normal reaction. Ugh nerves again...

" Krasavista"

I don't know what he said but the look in his eye and the smiles on my parents faces told me it was good. I smiled and he stepped forward extending his arm for me to take. I wrapped my arm in his and felt that tingling sensation again. We said goodbye and walked out the door to go to his house.

We walked at a nice slow pace and I asked him how his work was, he said it had been a slow but good day. He asked me how my day had been and I told him good, I hadn't really done anything at all.

I realized the house we had stopped at was the one I had seen the little boy playing at yesterday morning. I was getting nervous again now as we neared the front door. He opened the door and we walked into the living room, I could smell food cooking and it smelled amazing. My stomach growled and Dimitri shook his head chuckling, oh yeah I guess I had told him about my love of food.

A woman walked out of the kitchen probably mid forties like my parents. She was pretty, brown hair and eyes like her son, she was a little taller than me. She looked kind as she walked up to me. I saw another woman behind her with a baby on her hip. That must be Karolina she had a huge smile plastered on her face. There was a little boy peaking around her legs, he was even more adorable up close.

" I'm Olena, Dimitri's Mama"

I shook the hand she held out.

" Rose Hathaway Mazur."

I said back. She smiled again and like with her son I felt I could tell her anything. Olena turned to her daughter saying something in Russian and then back to her son.

" Help your sister. I think Rose and I can talk before dinner."

Dimitri nodded and walked into the kitchen taking the baby from his sister. And I could imagine him with our child. Wait what the hell, he was really getting to me.

Olena led me into a small office off of the living room. There was a small couch, a desk with files spread across it and a small chair behind it. She sat down on the couch and motioned for me to sit next to her. I sat down facing her.

" Would you like me to tell you about my experience with my ex husband?"

I nodded. Dimitri had told me some but I'm sure there was more, she had been with the man for fifteen years before her son made him leave.

" Well I met Randall at college. Your parents and us were like power couples, and always together. I became pregnant with karo shortly before graduation. I finished school and we were married before she was born. We then moved back here and bought this house. He was such a loving husband, we had never even had a fight. But one night he came home from the bar after working a long day, and Karo was having a bad night. Nothing I did seemed to soothe her. I was exhausted and also pregnant with Sonya. He yelled at me to shut her up, I was so stunned but finally got her to sleep."

She stopped for a moment this had to be very hard for her.

" When I came out of her room he was standing there telling me it took too long to get her to stop. That was the first time he hit me. He apologized and said it wouldn't happen again but it did, it happened again and again. By the time Vika was born I didn't know where to go, who to turn too, I'd lost all contact with all my old friends. And then he started hitting my oldest daughters too."

She stopped again taking a few deep calming breaths

" The day Dimitri came home and beat him out of our lives, I had finally stood up to him. I had told him I would be leaving with my children, see I had finally gotten in touch with your mother and she and your father were going to help me. But Randall was angry and I already know my son told you what happened after that. Your parents helped me get back on my feet and now I try to help woman in similar situations."

I had been silent throughout her story I couldn't believe how much she had endured. And still stood back up on her feet. I admired her immensely. I knew it was my turn to speak up now.

" The first time Adrian hit me, was because I wouldn't have sex with him. We had been together for a year, but I wasn't ready. He said he was sorry the next day. He never pushed the sex thing again but it would be other things that would set him off and he was always drunk."

Now it was my turn to stop for a minute and gather myself. Olena put a hand on my arm giving me a comforting squeeze, letting me know I didn't have to go on and it was up to me. But I needed to get it out. I just knew it would make me feel better.

" He had said he was going to stop drinking and for a month he did, but I was at work and my friends came in to see if I wanted to go out with them after my shift. I had told them yes but when I had asked where Adrian was they were hesitant to tell me. They finally told me he was out with his friend Jesse who was bad news. I knew instantly what that meant, he was out drinking. So when I got off work I went home, got ready, and packed a bag. My mind was set on leaving. But they came in before I could get out, he was pissed and I smarted off to him. He hit me in the face and when I dropped to the ground to try to protect myself, he kicked me while his friend laughed by the door."

I was crying now, this was really hard.

" He came to the hospital after the arrest laughing because we both knew he wouldn't ever spend a second in jail. He said he would get me back for the attempt though. A friend came in and saved me and I called my parents to come here. He sent me a text before I left telling me mommy and daddy wouldn't always be around to protect me."

She actually smirked at that one. But she was back to a kind smile in seconds.

" Well for one I can assure you, your parents and uncle will protect you always. I would even bet my son would be in on that too. But you did the right thing by leaving, him and Montana. I know you had a life there, but if you had stayed who knows what he could have done. It seems the whole family is like this. And I know personally Randall was a terrible man."

I nodded I knew she was right and I was glad I had family and friends that cared enough to help me get out. She had really helped me just by listening and I did feel better. There was a knock on the door and Dimitri opened it with a baby in his arms pulling on his hair. He looked a mess but it was cute. Damn there my thoughts go again.

" Dinner is done and babushka is getting impatient."

This caused Olena to sigh and nod her head. She stood up taking the little girl from her son. He smiled after them. It was sweet, he really was a good man. He turned and looked at me. I know he could tell that I had cried but he didn't say anything he just handed me a tissue. We walked into the kitchen where there was a table set with so much food. I was in heaven.

This frail old woman walked over to me grabbing my face and turning it side to side. It didn't hurt but it was weird.

" Ah flower, you both will make beautiful babies."

She smirked, my mouth just hung open, and Dimitri was just standing there staring at her like she'd lost her mind. Which I would say was possible.

" Mama sit down and leave them alone." Olena said

Yeva I presumed, went and sat down muttering in Russian. It didn't sound very nice at all. I looked at Dimitri who had moved to the table and pulled a chair out for me. He sat down next to me and I was very aware of him. I could see he kept looking at me out of the corner of his eye.

* * *

Dinner was just as amazing as it had smelled. I have no idea what I ate but it was awesome. Olena told me anytime I needed to talk her door was open for me. I thanked her and Dimitri and I headed back to my parents house.

It was dark and the house didn't have any lights on, I looked to see moms car was gone. Dimitri asked if I wanted him to stay, I said yes I didn't want to be alone. I walked in to find a note on the kitchen counter.

 _ **Rose,**_

 _ **Lissa called to say they would be staying at Tasha and Ivan's tonight and your father, uncle, and I had to go take care of some business so we will be back early in the morning. We didn't want you to worry.**_

 _ **Love mom.**_

Well shit what was I supposed to do now? I guess I would have to get used to it though they still had to do stuff, they couldn't always be at my side. I looked at Dimitri and I guess he saw the panic in my eyes because he asked me what was wrong. I handed him the note, and he read it.

" I can stay till they get back or I could call Ivan and see if Lissa and Christian could come back here."

I shook my head they needed that time and he had work tomorrow, he didn't need to babysit a twenty one year old woman.

" No it's ok, I have to learn how to be alone sometimes. But are we still on for that run in the morning?"

He smiled and nodded his head. I gave him a hug and locked up behind him. I turned all the lights off as I made my way upstairs. I was tired so I popped in a movie and was asleep before it started.

 **I wanted to say thank you for the well wishes while I was sick, and I'm happy to say I am feeling better so should be able to get my updates back on track. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Until next time, night all**


	10. chapter 9- What just happened?

We had been in Baia for a little over a month. Dimitri and I had become really good friends in the short time we'd been here. Tasha and Ivan were great too, and I hadn't heard a word from or about Adrian. Life was good. I knew when Lissa and Christian went home I would miss them and would be sad, but I would have Dimitri, Tasha, and Ivan to keep me on my toes. And they were always welcome to come and visit.

Lissa and I were in my room trying to find a bikini so we could go to Tasha's to swim. My bruises were gone a fact I was extremely happy about. I finally found my red one, it made me look tanner and showed all my curves. Usually I wouldn't do that but I wanted to see Dimitri's reaction.

Mom, dad, and uncle Pavel were in Omsk for the weekend so we locked the house up when we walked out. Dimitri was waiting for us with his car. I got into the front seat as Liss and Christian climbed in the back. I had two weeks left before I had to start my online classes for my last semester in school, and I wanted to have fun before I had to become all serious again.

" Hey Comrade!"

He grunted, I laughed he hated the nickname I had given him. I loved the one he had for me though, it was my Russian name. We made it to Tasha's in no time at all. I jumped out of the car as soon as Dimitri stopped. I guess you could say I was excited. Dimitri, Lissa, and Christian all laughed at me but I was too happy to care. Tasha came out of the house giving us all hugs, Ivan coming out right behind her.

" Can we swim now?"

I felt like a kid asking. Everyone laughed at me again, still didn't care though.

" I thought we would eat first."

I was hungry, and my stomach chose that precise moment to growl really loud making us all laugh this time. Tasha had made some little sandwiches', they were awesome. I think I ate more than anyone, but what else was new!

We went out to the pool and I flung my sundress in the chair and dove into the pool. It was nice and cool, when I came back up for air Lissa was sitting on the side with her legs in the water. Christian, Tasha, and Ivan were talking and Dimitri was watching me with a hunger in his eyes I had never seen before. He took his shirt off and now it was my turn to stare hungrily. The man was gorgeous. His skin was tan a little lighter than mine, he had a six pack stomach, his arms were built but not the scary kind. And when he turned to put his shirt down the muscles in his back leading down to his nice toned ass just made heat shoot straight to my core.

This man made me feel things I'd never felt. He jumped in after me making Lissa squeal when some water splashed up on her. I giggled as Christian came to investigate whether there was or wasn't something wrong with her.

* * *

We swam and played around for a few hours. But I was getting a little tired and I wanted Christian and Lissa to be able to spend some time with his Aunt before they left next week. So Dimitri and I decided to take our leave for the day telling them we'd see them later. Walking to his car I got an idea.

"Hey Comrade, you want to come watch a movie at my house?"

He glanced over at me, I knew he hated the nickname but with his western fetish it just fit. We pulled up outside my house and walked up to the front door, I let us in and went to the kitchen getting some pop corn and drinks. When I started up the stairs Dimitri put a hand on my arm.

" Where are you going Roza?"

I smiled at him, he looked like he wanted to go but also didn't out of respect. He was perfect.

" All my movies are in my room and we could get more comfortable up there. It's just a movie."

He finally agreed and we went upstairs to my room. Dimitri was looking at all my pictures as my phone buzzed, but I ignored it. I could call whoever it was back later. I found a movie to watch and pulled it out.

" How do you feel about Twilight?"

He nodded his head still looking around, I put the movie in and got up on the bed. Dimitri reluctantly sat down next to me when the main menu popped up. I pushed play and we started eating the pop corn and watching the movie.

Half way through the movie I laid my head on his shoulder, and he wrapped his arm around me rubbing circles on my hip with his thumb. It was turning me on if I was being honest. I tried to focus on the movie but it was getting harder and harder. I moved my hand onto his upper leg, his breathing was ragged now. I looked up at him and his eyes were darker than usual. I looked at his lips as he darted his tongue out to wet them.

I leaned up to kiss him before I could back out of it. He leaned down to meet me and crashed our lips together, he moved his tongue along my bottom lip asking for entrance so I opened my mouth and granted it. I moved onto his lap straddling him, his hands were on my hips holding me to him. I could feel his downstairs area start to wake up, and not thinking I ground myself against him pulling him closer by his hair. We both moaned at the friction this caused. He broke the kiss and started kissing along my jaw and the place behind my ear. Which made me grind against him again.

" Roza you have no idea what you do to me."

He whispered huskily in my ear, earning him another moan from me. I was so wet by this point and I wanted him to take me. I should feel nervous or downright scared being a virgin and all, but I wasn't I wanted him so bad. But as soon as I was about to voice this I heard the front door slam shut and feet on the stairs. Dimitri and I sprang apart and I could tell he was fighting to control his hard on.

Christian came through the door completely out of breath. Had he run the whole way here? What was going on? He was trying hard and failing to get his breathing under control enough to speak. Just then my phone buzzed again I looked at the I.D. it was Mia, so I answered it. Something was wrong and I knew it was something back home.

" Rose is that you?"

I nodded but realized it was stupid because she couldn't see me. The words she said next had me on my knees and tears streaming down my face. I needed to get myself together and get to Lissa and fast.

Eric and Rhea were dead. Lissa had just lost both of them, and we were all the way on the other side of the world...

 **Had a little extra time on my hands today. Until next time guys...**


	11. Chapter 10- How could this happen?

Dimitri came and sat on the floor in front of me. I could see Christian really wanted to get back to Lissa, I needed to too. I tried to pull myself together but it was really hard. They had been like my second family, I had loved them immensely.

" What is it Roza?"

I looked up at Dimitri he looked so worried about me, but I just needed to get to Lissa right now. I had to, they were her parents. I tried again to calm myself and give him an answer.

" Lissa's parents are dead."

Was all I got out before new tears and a choked sob came out. I could feel my own heart breaking.

Dimitri helped me up out of the floor, I had finally pulled myself together enough at least.

" Where is Liss?"

Christian looked so lost right now, his parents had died right before we graduated from High School. Eric and Rhea had helped him out with everything when Tasha couldn't get back here to help. I snapped my fingers in front of his face asking the question a second time. He paid attention to me this time.

" She's at Aunt Tasha's. She was screaming for you so I ran here to get you"

That was all I needed to gather strength. I was running down the stairs before he could utter another word, the boys were on my heel once they realized I was out the door. I heard Dimitri stop to get his keys from the kitchen counter and yelled at Christian to lock up. I didn't have time to wait so I just started running, it was not an easy feat in flip flops but I still managed to get there before Christian and Dimitri did in the car. I just ran straight through the door without knocking. Tasha jumped and looked scared until she saw it was me. Lissa was sitting in the floor crying for me and her lost parents.

" Liss I'm here. I'm right here."

I said trying to soothe her.

" Do you know what happened Liss?"

She looked at me with those jade green eyes filled with sorrow and fear. I pulled her to me and comforted her, I heard the door open and knew the boys had come in.

" Mia didn't know, she was coming home from work and saw their car. It was totaled and they were pulling them out. I can't get a hold of Andre, Rose what am I going to do? I'll never see them again. I have been here having fun and now they're dead. I'll never see them again Rose!"

She was hysterical now, Ivan came in with his medical bag and gave her a sedative to calm her. When she fell asleep Dimitri picked her up from across my lap and took her to a room leaving Cristian with her. I had to figure some things out. For one we needed to get back to Montana. I walked outside to call my mom.

" Rose are you alright?"

She sounded like they were having fun, I hated to ruin it.

" Mom, Eric and Rhea are dead. I need to get Liss back to Montana can you guys come home please? I need your help with this."

I could hear the sadness in her voice as she told my father and uncle what had happened. She told me they were leaving now and would be here by morning.

I felt arms wrap around my waist and I leaned into him. I know what we almost did earlier, but I wondered if he actually wanted me or if it was just the moment. I wanted him, and for more then just sex. I needed to know now. I needed something to either make me happy or just add to the pain I already felt. So I turned to look at him. I knew I could read the truth in his eyes.

" Dimitri about what happened earlier. I just wanted you to know I don't usually do that. I mean I've never done that. I mean damn it. I really like you, and I don't just want sex."

I saw amusement at my rambling, and what looked a lot like love in his eyes. He leaned down to my ear.

" I don't just want sex either Roza. I want all of you. Most importantly for your heart to be mine and mine to be yours."

He whispered in my ear making me shiver and blush. And then we were kissing. I knew he wanted the same as me because he poured it into this kiss. I broke the kiss when I felt Lissa's phone buzzing in my pocket. Dimitri understood and just wrapped an arm around me. I looked to see it was Andre.

" Andre it's Rose."

I said, he asked where Lissa was and I told him what had happened. He listened and told me he was trying to get a flight there and would most likely be there about the same time as us. We were about to hang up when he spoke again.

" Rose, Lissa is lucky to have you. Take care of my little sister please."

He then hung up and talking to him opened up the flood gates again. I cried into Dimitri's chest until his shirt was soaked and I had cried myself to sleep sitting in a chair on the porch.

* * *

I guess I had been asleep for a while because I heard my father whispering, not very well I might add!

" I told you they would end up together. And at least we know he will be good to her, Olena raised him into a good man."

I opened my eyes to see my parents, uncle, Ivan and Tasha looking down at me. I looked over to see Dimitri's sleeping face just inches from mine, and he had his arms wrapped securely around me. I wanted to stay here like this, but they were creeping me out and I needed to pee and check on Liss.

" Comrade get up we have a nosey audience."

I said shooting them all a look, which made them laugh but back off. He opened his eyes and smiled at me. That smile, if everyone hadn't been standing there, would have gotten him far. It was filled with love and so much more.

I went to the bathroom and checked on a still sleeping Christian and Lissa. Good we can make the plans while they are sleeping so everything will be done, and Lissa won't have to worry about anything.

" We have to go back to Montana, Andre will meet us there. But I'll be back when everything is settled."

I said as I got funny looks from mom, dad, my uncle, and even Dimitri.

" Oh your mother and I are coming with you. You are not going there to help your friend alone, and have that Ivashkov boy following you around and threatening you."

I felt more than saw Dimitri go rigid beside of me. In all of this mess I hadn't even thought of Adrian, and now that I had I felt the panic set in. I wouldn't let it stop me from being there for Lissa, but I was a little scared now. I did not want to see him at all.

" Rose I understand if you don't want to come back to Montana."

Lissa's voice spoke from the hallway. In my self induced panic I hadn't seen her and Christian emerge from the bedroom. She was always looking out for me, well we always looked out for each other. There was no way I would let my fear of one man make me not be there for my best friend when she needed me the most. I shook my head at her.

" Lissa I will not let Adrian Ivashkov keep me from being with my best friend when she needs me the most. He doesn't scare me, he can go fuck himself."

My mom gasped while my dad and uncle smirked at my behavior and word choice, Lissa threw herself into my lap. I was terrified of what he could do but she was more important than any of my fears. Plus mom and dad would be with us. I looked up to see Ivan, Dimitri, and my father walk outside. I didn't know what they were up to but I'm sure I could find out soon enough.

" Mom we need to get back to the house and pack some bags. Can we leave by tonight?"

She nodded and went to make some phone calls. Lissa was silently crying in my lap when my mom and the guys came back inside.

" I'm coming with you Roza."

Don't get me wrong I was happy to hear this bit of news, but he had work. And I didn't want my crazy ex-boyfriend any where near him. I just knew he would try to ruin what we had quite literally just started. But somehow I knew he was my one and only. This was it for me and him, everything in my life led up to us. Together.

I nodded and he gave me a small kiss leaving to pack some stuff for the trip. Mom sat down on the other side of Lissa who was staring off into nothing. I knew she was thinking, but about what I had no idea. I wish I could read her mind sometimes.

" Are you girls ready to go get some stuff together?"

I nodded but Lissa started crying again, Christian knelt down in front of her taking her hands in his.

" It's going to be ok babe, we are all going to help you through this."

She started shaking her head and crying harder.

" Christian what am I going to do? They're gone and I don't want to stay there being reminded of it day after day."

Christian didn't know what to say and neither did I. It was my mom who spoke up.

" Lissa honey you can come back here with us if you want. Abe and I will help you with anything, and whatever you do we are here for you. Your parents were always good to Rose, it's our turn to take care of their girl."

Lissa actually smiled, tears still falling down her cheeks. She hugged my mom and thanked her. But she turned to Christian questioning him on what he wanted to do. I already knew the answer to that though.

" Liss I want to be wherever you are and Aunt Tasha and Rose are here."

She smiled again hugging him. I was glad to see that smile. I didn't know when I'd see it again after we got to Montana and it really sunk in. We went to the house and packed our bags. There was a knock on my open door I looked up to see Liss.

I motioned her in. She sat down on my bed, she had decided not to pack because she needed to get her stuff from Montana and had plenty. Same with Christian so he was somewhere around here.

" So you and Dimitri are finally together?"

I stopped what I was doing and looked at her, I guess we were. Dimitri and I were a couple. I smiled to myself. I stopped smiling though when I remembered all the things surrounding us all right now. My best friend had just lost her parents, I had lost two people who had always treated me like their own daughter. I didn't feel like I should be happy right now.

" Rose don't do that. It's ok to be happy, I'm happy for you. He is a good guy and after everything you deserve that and so much more. It's a shame you guys took a month to figure out what we saw the minute you guys laid eyes on each other."

I laughed at that. There was a small knock on the door and there the topic of our conversation stood.

" We are ready when you two are."

Lissa looked a little sad again but I knew from here she was going to keep it together. She would try her hardest to be strong through this for her parents. She left the room and Dimitri came over picking up my bag from the bed. We started out the door, but I stopped him. He looked at me as I leaned up to wrap my arms around his neck, he dropped my bag to the floor wrapping his arms around my waist picking me up.

We started kissing, it was sweet but turned into more. All those feelings from yesterday came right back as I wrapped my legs around his waist. My back was against the wall in the hallway, and then like a bucket of ice water my father yelled up the stairs.

" You two can play later we have to go now!"

Dimitri pulled back leaning his forehead against mine. Both of us trying to slow our breathing.

We finally made it to the small air strip where dad's plane was. And now we are on our way to a place I didn't want to ever go back to.

Freaking Montana...

 **I am on it this week guys...Here's to hoping I can keep it up**

 **Until next time guys**


	12. Chapter 11- Back to Montana

When the plane landed in Montana my nerves were just about shot. On the inside I was falling apart, but on the outside I was completely calm. I wasn't going to freak out when my best friend needed me. I could freak out behind closed doors. Dimitri leaned in close to my ear his breath on my neck was sending a fire through my veins, one only he could extinguish.

" Calm down Roza, I'll protect you. I promise."

I calmed immediately like he had this pull over me. It was amazing. As we walked off the plane dad had an SUV waiting for us. Somebody loaded our stuff in the vehicle and we were on our way to the Dragamir's house.

Pulling up to the house made the feeling in my stomach worse. I just knew something bad was going to happen. A car pulled up behind ours. I looked behind us to see Andre get out and walk to the passenger side opening the door. A girl stepped out, she was about 5'7" with dark blond hair, and brown eyes. She was very pretty, I guess her and Andre were an item.

Andre walked up to Lissa pulling her into a hug. I took the key I'd had for the house since I was about ten and unlocked the door. As Lissa entered she couldn't hold back anymore and broke down. Christian and I tried to help her to her room but she started shaking her head no.

" I want to go to their bedroom, please I just want to sleep there."

I couldn't tell her no. Once she was settled I told Christian to get me if she needed me for anything, and left the room. I went back downstairs and was pulled into Dimitri's arms, I felt better there. Andre looked like he had something to say, so I gave him the spit it out look.

" Ah Rose, you know me well."

He said.

" First off this is Sydney Sage my girlfriend."

We all said our hello's. She was very sweet but quiet. I figured there was more to this then just an introduction. I just had a bad feeling about it. I don't know why though.

" The funeral is tomorrow night. I have been setting everything up since I got the call. It's all done, I didn't want Liss to have to deal with anything. Also I went by the impound lot where their car is to look at it, because the police report says there was another set of tire tracks and was most likely a drunk driver. The front of their car had lime neon green paint on it. I asked them why that wasn't in the report and couldn't get an answer out of anyone."

When he said lime neon green paint my whole world started spinning. The only person with a car that color in this area was Jesse. His parents had bought him a mustang for the fact that he actually graduated high school, and about six months ago they'd paid for the odd paint job because he wanted it and was a spoiled kid. I felt like I would pass out, Jesse had killed Eric and Rhea and Adrian was probably with him. And they left the scene of the crime. Andre looked at me and I have no idea what my face portrayed but I felt sick. Very sick.

" What is it Rose?"

Now everyone who had been looking at him and listening was looking at me. I couldn't breath, I felt like someone was sitting on my chest. I made a run for the front door.

As soon as I was outside I threw up. Dimitri was instantly behind me holding my hair back, and rubbing my back. When I finally stopped Sydney was standing there with a glass of water. I used some to rinse my mouth out and drunk the rest of it. Andre looked worried but I knew my next words would change that. I knew he would become just as pissed as I was now.

" Jesse did it."

He stared at me like I'd gone crazy, and for a minute I hoped I had.

" Six months ago he had that mustang painted that neon green color. Andre he is the only one around here with a car that color."

I could see the wheels turning and then he was walking into Eric's office phone in hand. Sydney went after him. Dimitri pulled me to him and I just felt so tired all of a sudden. I knew if Adrian had been with him that he would get out of it, because it would tarnish the Ivashkov name to have another murderer. They had a hard enough time covering up what Randall had done. Adrian and the Dragamir's were well known around here, they wouldn't be able to cover this up. Not without a fight on their hands.

Andre came back calm, too calm if you ask me. He showed mom and dad to the guest room, while I took Dimitri to my room. I wanted him with me, I wanted to feel safe.

He followed me into the room that had been mine for as far back as I could remember. I felt the tears in my eyes as I realized this part of my life was over. Eric and Rhea had played a pretty big part in who I was. And now they had been taken out of this world by a drunk spoiled brat. And I'm pretty sure in fact I'd even bet money that Adrian's drunk ass was with him.

I became really angry, I needed an outlet. I remembered the gym in the basement had a punching bag. Eric had wanted Lissa and I to learn how to defend ourselves, not that it did me any good when it came down to it. I walked over to my dresser and pulled out some shorts and a sports bra and went to the bathroom to change.

When I came out I guess the look on my face and in my eyes alerted Dimitri that something was up, and he followed me all the way to the in home gym without saying a word. I grabbed gloves and when I hit the bag I couldn't stop, all of my anger poured out of me.

I don't know how long I was at the bag, but finally my anger had simmered down and all I could feel was loss. I fell to my knees and let the tears fall. Strong arms wrapped around me and picked me up. I had forgotten he had come down here too. He probably didn't want my crazy ass now.

He carried me all the way to my room and put my feet on the floor in front of the dresser. I grabbed some shorts and tank top to sleep in and went to take a shower. While in the shower I wondered if Dimitri would even still be in there waiting for me.

I had nothing to worry about though, when I came out he was on the bed reading one of his western novels. He looked up at me and closed it setting it on the bedside table.

" Do you feel better Milaya?"

I did but I had an issue with my temper at times, so I would probably be right back at that bag tomorrow after the funeral, and again after the burial. I nodded my head as he got up walking to me. He had a fire in his eyes that set me a flame.

" I know this probably is not the right time for this, but you beating up that bag did things to me."

He said huskily. I leaned up to kiss him, It was filled with lust and love and so many more feelings. But he pulled away too soon, I whined a little and he chuckled.

" Our first time will be special. This is not the time for it."

And before I could stop my mouth it spouted out.

" My first time will be special because of you."

My cheeks flamed red and I watched shock, surprise, and want cross his features. He leaned down and whispered in my ear.

" I'll make it amazing Roza. I promise."

With those words said my body was on fire for him. I didn't want to wait. I had waited twenty one years for this man and I knew in this moment he would be it for me. But as I was about to voice my opinion I heard this ear splitting scream break the silence.

" Liss"

And I ran from the room, everyone was headed for her but I moved faster. I swung the door open and she was clutching her mothers pillow crying out. Christian was trying so hard to calm her but it wasn't working. I climbed on the bed with her taking the pillow and pulling her to me.

" Shhh...Liss I'm here ok. I've got you. It's ok, it will be ok Liss."

She slumped into me holding on for dear life. I motioned Dimitri over because I knew this is where I would be sleeping. Christian moved over and I had Lissa let go long enough for the two of us to do the same. Mom, dad, Andre, and Sydney left seeing I had the situation under control. The four of us laid there in the silence, with just the occasional sob from Lissa, but she eventually cried herself back to sleep.

* * *

It was a long night for Christian, Dimitri, and I but at least Lissa slept. It was what she needed. I had dozed off when I felt a hand playing in my hair. I opened my eyes to see Lissa watching me. She put a small smile across her face.

" I'm sorry about last night Rose."

" Don't be Liss. I will always be here for you."

She nodded, I then noticed we were alone.

" Where are the boys?"

She giggled a little

" They got up and left separately, it almost looked like a walk of shame."

I couldn't help it picturing that had me laughing so hard and Lissa joined in with a genuine laugh. We got up to go downstairs. I was hungry and I'm pretty sure I smelled food. But upon walking into the kitchen I was surprised to see both Christian and Dimitri cooking up a storm. Everyone else was sitting at the table.

" I didn't know you could cook Comrade!"

He turned and smiled at me. I loved those smiles.

" Mama taught me, she said if I was going to eat so much I was going to learn how to cook."

I laughed at that and sat down. We all ate and then went to get ready for what none of us wanted to do. Some people came through out the morning to pay their respects, but when I saw the officer that had been on my case with Adrian I was a little confused.

Andre took him into the study where they stayed for an hour. When he left Andre walked over to the rest of us.

" They confirmed it was Jesse Zecklos' car and he has been arrested. But Mikhail says he keeps saying he wasn't alone and won't be going down for this alone either."

We all knew who he meant, and for the first time since we got here Lissa looked like her normal determined self. She like the rest of us was going to make sure someone paid for this.

And before we went back to Russia too.

 **A/N**

 **there you go. I may be a little late on the next update, my two year old now has my sinus infection so I need to put all my time into her. But I will update it just may be late.**


	13. chapter 12- The anger makes you stronger

**A/N: I'm back, my little girl is feeling some better. Thanks for the patience and kind words for her health. So on to the story, I know everyone wants to see what happens next...**

When we got to the church Aunt Bertie, Uncle Stan, Mason, Eddie, and Mia were waiting outside for us. I had to do a double take when I saw Eddie and Mia holding hands. I guess I wasn't the only one in a new relationship. I was glad they had finally went for it. They had secretly liked each other long enough. Mia hugged Lissa telling her how sorry she was, Lissa just nodded and then her, Christian, Andre, and Sydney went into the church to speak with Father Andrews.

Mom, dad, Aunt Bertie, and Uncle Stan were all standing in a circle talking quietly. Mason and Eddie were sizing Dimitri up who was at my side. Mia was looking at him and I swear I saw some drool. I decided I needed to introduce them, better to get it out of the way so they had time to get over it before the service was over.

" Mason, Eddie, Mia this is my boyfriend Dimitri Belikov. Dimitri these are my cousins Mason and Eddie and my friend Mia."

They all shook his hand, but both boys glared at him. I could see they would want to talk later. My parents and Aunt and Uncle started inside with Mason, Eddie, and Mia right behind them. I just needed a minute before we went in.

I realized a little too late what a bad idea that was when I heard the voice behind me. My whole body stiffened and Dimitri took a protective stance beside me. Seriously he would make a scene here of all places, but then I should have known.

" Didn't think you would ever show back up here Rose. What was it? You missed me? I guess I could make you my side chick. You see I have someone who meets all of my needs now."

I heard a familiar giggle as I turned around to see my ex and apparently his 'new' girlfriend, although I'm pretty sure it had been an ongoing thing. Natalie Dashkov, her father worked with Tatiana in the mayors office, he was her right hand man. She had been the prime slut in high school. Everyone got a turn with her. Well except any male in my group of friends. They had standards and morals.

" But your friend here can't come and play. What did daddy hire you some cheap foreign labor body guard?"

He laughed at his own stupid joke that wasn't even close to funny. Dimitri growled, but it was my temper and built up anger that snapped. Before anyone knew what had happened I had punched Adrian in the face. His nose and lip was bleeding pretty bad, and it felt good I should have done that the first time he laid a hand on me. Natalie was screaming about the blood and I guess someone had went and told Andre, because him and my father were on their way out here now. Both looking extremely proud of me. I felt bad because now I was the one making a scene. But I also felt proud of myself.

"Adrian you should probably go and get that looked at. It looks really bad."

Andre said, I smirked.

" You little Bitch. I'll get you back for this." Adrian growled.

My father with great restraint on his part, was holding Dimitri in place telling him to let me handle it. And handle it I would. I wanted him to see he held no power over me, not anymore. And I wanted him to know we knew he had a hand in why we were all here in the first place. I got right up in his face. I could smell traces of alcohol and clove cigarettes, it churned my stomach but I had a point to make.

" You're not going to do anything to me. You're a piece of shit and a waste of space. All you do is drink and hang out with trash and sluts. But I hear that the trash is in a jail cell. And I hope when he is done singing about who all was with him the night you all killed Eric and Rhea, that someone in prison makes both of you his personal bitch."

I moved away from him watching recognition and fear cross both his and Natalie's face. I guess she had been there too.

And they had he nerve to come here! To come to the funeral of the family they took from us all. Before anyone could stop me I slapped her too. The shock moved across her face with lightning speed as she moved her hand to cover the redness on her cheek.

" Get out of here now!"

I growled at them. They turned around and left and I walked in to the church to sit and pay my respects to the family that the three of them had taken away from us. My family.

* * *

 _ **Adrian's point of view**_

I turned around to see them all walk into the church. I can't believe she punched me, and who the fuck was that big giant with her. He seemed very protective of her, I didn't like it.

I looked over at Natalie, we had been sleeping together for years. We had only been going out in public since Rose left though. My aunt loved Natalie so this made her happy. But Natalie didn't have the body Rose did. I would have loved to of fucked her, but she was such a prude. I wonder if the giant is getting any from her!

I went to my aunts house, where I had been living the last month, after dropping Natalie off at her fathers house. I cleaned up inspecting the damage it wasn't so bad it needed a doctor, and grabbed a bottle to keep me company till my aunt came home from the funeral. I took a swig when it hit me exactly what Rose had said. How did they know Jesse had done it and what did she mean sitting in a jail cell?

 _ **Flashback that night**_

We were trashed by the time we left the bar. Natalie was hanging onto my arm and getting on my nerves, Jesse was digging through his pockets for his keys and staggering across the parking lot. He couldn't hold his liquor like I could. He found his keys and we were on our way to his house since his parents were away. There would be no unapprovingly looks of horror as we drank ourselves into oblivion.

I saw a car up ahead and Jesse was all over the road. It happened so fast we smashed right into them, Jesse's head hit the steering wheel and Natalie hit the back of my seat. It was all quiet for a minute then Jesse started freaking out.

" Shit what the fuck are we going to do?"

He slurred. I got a hold of myself and got out of the car telling him to move over. I didn't even look at the other car as I got in the drivers side, started the car, and somehow made it back to Aunt Tatiana's. I told her what had happened and she said it would be handled. I went to bed without another care for anyone or anything. When I got up the next morning Jesse's car was gone.

" Aunt Tati where is the car?"

I asked still feeling slightly intoxicated from the previous night.

" It's gone no one will find it, but we have a bigger problem."

What the hell could be bigger than this? We were all fine so it shouldn't matter. I just stared at her blankly. She sighed clearly angry but I didn't care.

" The people in the other car died!"

Shit this was bad. We were fine I just assumed they would be too.

" You three killed Eric and Rhea Dragomir."

Fuck fuck fuck no this can not be happening. I never panicked about anything but this was bad. Really bad. What the hell was going to happen to me?

 _ **Present time**_

I was brought out of my memory of that night by my aunt coming in. She looked pissed , and I had a feeling she had heard what had happened outside the church. I was right too.

" What the fuck were you and Natalie thinking?"

she yelled at me.

" I'm trying to keep the two of you out of jail. Your little friend is done, they have him. I had to pay the taxes on that bar for the next five years to keep them quiet about you being there that night. You need to keep your head down, do you hear me?"

She screamed at me, I nodded. I knew she was right, she poured a glass of Vodka and sat down in the chair across from me.

" Who was that giant with Rose and her family?"

She looked at me with disgust clear on her face. I guess she didn't like him. But how it's not like we knew him, maybe she was scowling because I mentioned Rose. She had always hated her.

" That Adrian, is Dimitri Belikov."

Ok and that means what to me? At seeing the confusion on my face she answered my unasked question.

" That is Randall's son!"

What?

" Uncle Randall?"

She nodded taking a sip of her drink.

" What the fuck is he doing here with her?"

I asked instantly enraged.

" They apparently are together now."

This news made me even angrier. If I couldn't have her no fucking one could. I would make sure of it. I will make her wish I had killed her that night. I needed to pay a visit to Uncle Randall and soon.

 **Don't forget to review. Until next time guys...**


	14. Chapter 13- Put it in the past?

We were packing up the Dragamir's home, while Andre and Sydney were at the court house for Jesse's trial. They had decided to make it fast, which was good for us. We wanted to wrap something up before we left. We had buried Eric and Rhea two weeks ago, surprising Lissa had held it together since.

No one had heard from Adrian or Natalie since the funeral, and Jesse had come out and said he was alone that night, the bar corroborated his story as well. It didn't make any sense to me. But the small town was more than happy to just put Jesse in jail alone for it instead of investigating it any further. We couldn't do anything about it either. We were going back to Russia the day after tomorrow so there wasn't time. Dimitri had gone back five days ago. His boss needed him back, I was sad to see him go.

" Your missing him again aren't you?"

I hadn't even realized Lissa and Mia had sat down on either side of me. I was so lost in all my thoughts. I did miss him a lot though. I'd gotten used to him sleeping next to me. And my parents hadn't even fought me on it. They loved him, all my family and friends did. Mason and Eddie had sat him down and had a nice talk, they walked away saying he was a good man and they approved.

" Yeah I miss him."

As I said this my phone went off with a text. I looked to see it was a text from Dimitri.

 _ **D: hey babe any word yet?**_

 _ **R: No not yet!**_

 _ **D: I'm sorry. What are you doing?**_

 ** _R: Boxing the last bit of stuff up! You?_**

 _ **D: Getting ready to go to lay down. I just wanted to tell you how much I missed you.**_

 _ **R: I miss you too comrade. I can't wait to be back in your arms.**_

 ** _D: Me too Milaya, me too._**

I knew I had a dreamy look on my face, but I didn't care. I'm pretty sure I was head over heels in love with him. I just didn't know when the right time was to tell him. I didn't want to scare him off.

" She's been talking to Dimitri again hasn't she?"

I threw Christian one of my famous glares which had him backing up hands held out in a calming gesture. I smirked, then turned to Mia.

" So tell me about your new job."

She was in her last year at school- to become a teacher- her family wasn't poor but they'd almost spent their entire savings to put her through school so she worked to try to help. But the girl hated to stay in one place too long. She would get bored easily and quit whatever place she was at, only to find another job the same day. I don't know how she did it in this town.

" Well I started at that club we used to go to all the time. You're looking at their new bartender."

She seemed excited so we congratulated her. She would definitely know everyone's business working there.

We finished packing the last box around lunch time. Christian and Lissa went to get a movers truck to pack up the stuff they were taking from here and Christians apartment. Andre was going to keep the house, but it would be another two years before he could move back. So we had done all the stuff to keep the furniture clean and all that fun stuff.

The door bell rung, so dad went to get it thinking it was the pizza we had ordered. It was the pizza, but the pizza had company. I jumped up like a little kid on Christmas.

" Celeste!"

I squealed causing most everyone to flinch. I laughed at that.

" Hey Rose I wanted to see you before you left. And to tell you I was proud of you."

Now I was a bit confused and apparently it showed on my face.

" I heard about that nice right hook you threw at Ivashkov and the slap to Natalie."

I smiled at the memory I was pretty proud of that. But I was still curious why we hadn't heard from them, Adrian was way too cocky to let that incident go quietly.

" Have you seen them around? Adrian and Natalie I mean."

" No apparently they went away for a few weeks. People around town think they went to get married or something stupid. You know how this town is."

I nodded because I did know, but it seemed unlikely that the two of them were up to anything good. We ate our food and when Lissa and Christian got back we loaded up the stuff we were taking with us. Andre and Sydney came in around 5:00.

" He got twenty five years."

They said. At least he would be paying for his crimes. But that still left the other two free. Lissa and Christian cooked everyone dinner. She was happier the past few days so I knew she would really be ok. I texted Dimitri to tell him the news, I knew he was sleeping but would see it when he woke up. I was exhausted as we all went to bed.

* * *

I woke up to a text from Dimitri telling me what good news it was that he got twenty five years. I couldn't wait to see him. We were going to finish the little stuff with the house today and then we were going to hang out the rest of the day.

We finally had everything done as Lissa and I flopped down on the couch. Christian had gone to get us something to eat, my parents had went to my Aunt's house. Andre and Sydney had left to go back to school earlier, telling us they'd stay in touch.

" I'm going to miss this house."

Lissa sighed. I looked over at her as she looked around at the house she grew up in.

" I will too."

She smiled at me and we talked just the two of us until Christian got back with the food. We ate and goofed around like we did when we were kids. There were great memories here, but now we would be moving on to make new memories some where else. I went upstairs to call Dimitri before bed.

" Hey Roza."

He answered on the fourth ring, we talked about how work had been and Sonya had found out she was having a girl today. She was in better spirits lately, emotional at times but that was to be expected. I told him about passing my online tests and he told me how proud he was of me. I felt happy as we hung up and I went to bed. I couldn't wait to get home to him. And then I realized even though I had grown up here in Montana, I considered Baia, Russia my home now. And I went to sleep with a smile firmly on my face.

* * *

I was going a little stir crazy on this plane so it was good we were about to land. I knew by the time we got to Baia Dimitri would be at work, so my plan was to showere and surprise him there. I couldn't wait to see him and kiss him. It had been too long since we'd kissed or just seen each other. I had also decided I was more than ready to take the next step in our relationship. I wanted more than anything to have sex with Dimitri Belikov.

I had talked with Lissa about it and she told me it hurt at first, but Christian had made her feel so special it didn't matter. I shuddered a little bit at that because the memory of walking in on them popped into my head, ugh that had been bad.

I had showered, gotten dressed, and was headed downstairs. My mom had laid her keys out so I could use her car, again. I really needed to get my own soon.

Pulling into the clinic I was excited to see my man. I saw Dimitri's car and two others, Ivan's car was gone. I checked the time to see that maybe him and Ivan would be at lunch. I could just go in and wait.

Upon walking in I saw a girl standing off to the side waiting for someone. She was pretty I guess, but looked like she had been having a hard time lately. Her brown hair hung a little below her shoulders, and when she looked at me her eyes were bluish-grey but looked lifeless. I felt a little bad for the girl.

As we were looking at each other I didn't notice someone had walked into the room until I heard his sweet melodic voice.

" Roza, you're here!"

He said as he wrapped me in his arms I caught a look of hatred from the girl- don't know what that was about- before Dimitri picked me up by my waist and was spinning me around. When he finally put me down he leaned down to kiss me and all other people were forgotten. But of course our sweet reunion had to be interrupted. Ivan and Tasha had come in at some point, and Ivan was making gagging noises behind us. Dimitri pulled back giving me a loving look.

" I'm sorry it took so long to get up here. I was going over some labs."

He said, I gave him a confused look.

" Oksana came and told me a girl was waiting, but they didn't tell me it was you."

I was still confused because no one had been here to ask me anything. That's when I looked behind Dimitri at the girl that had been completely over looked. Everyone followed my gaze, Dimitri stiffened and again I wondered what was with this girl!

" Hey Dimka"

She purred out which pissed me off. I looked behind me at Tasha who was giving the girl a look that should have terrified her. And Ivan looked shocked. Looking back at Dimitri he was standing rigid almost like he'd seen a ghost. I was getting worried when he finally spoke to her.

" What are you doing here Avery?"

In an instant of hearing her name my eyes narrowed at the girl. So this was the bitch who had hurt him. I stepped in front of him and she in turn gave me another dirty look, but then smiled at Dimitri.

" I missed you honey. I know I messed up but we can fix it."

I growled at her.

" You should tell your dog to back down. We are meant to be together Dimka. Don't you remember how good we were together?"

This bitch was begging for an ass whooping. I was about to make my move when Dimitri stopped me. I caught her satisfied smirk as I turned to look at him. But his eyes were on her. I was about to just walk out when his grip on me tightened, not enough to hurt me just enough to let me know he wanted me here with him. It was my turn to smirk now.

" No Avery, I don't think we were ever good. You should go back to Simon. Roza and I are together and I wouldn't give her up for anyone or anything. Just leave."

Now she looked pissed, but she covered it up fast. She then started crying, but I could tell it was fake, just like her.

" Simon left me, it was then I realized I made a mistake."

It took her years to figure out she had made a mistake? There was something off about this girl, I just didn't know what. She let some more tears fall before walking out leaving us all standing there thinking what the fuck just happened.

 **There is the next one, don't forget to review...until next time!**


	15. Chapter 14- What am I doing?

Avery's point of view

I walked out of the tiny clinic my ex worked in, wiping the tears I'd shed away. I seriously should have been an actress, I could cry on a dime. It really was a gift. The tears were brought on by the mention of Simon, I had meant it when I said he had left me. But I had given him exactly what he deserved.

I got into my car and pulled out onto the main road of this little town Dimitri had grown up in-I didn't see the apeal- and started the hour drive to the motel to meet the sexy guy that had found me at my job only a week ago.

I had to give it to him all the information he gave me on where to find Dimitri had been dead on. But he failed to tell me about Dimitri's new little feral dog.

I was so much prettier than her, hell I made my living off my body. I didn't have a choice since Simon had squandered all the money I'd inherrited from my father after his untimely death, and then skipped town. It had taken me about a year to find him again, but it gave me great plessure to see him meet his fate. The coroner ruled it a suicide due to overdose. No one messes with Avery freaking Lazar.

It's not that I really wanted Dimitri back, it just pissed me off that he picked that girl over me. It hurt my ego, not something I liked.

I pulled into the parking lot of the motel we were staying in. It wasn't the cleanest place but he assured me no one would look for us here. Not that I understood why he was worried about that. Walking up the stairs I was wondering what the next move would be. None of this made sense to me.

Letting myself into the room I looked to see Adrian laying across the bed in his silk boxers. There was a bottle of Spirytus and some coke on the bedside table, apparently this was going to be a good night for us. I stripped down to my underwear and climbed on the bed straddling his lap.

He looked at me and started running his hands along my bare skin. I melted to him but just like that he pushed me off of him and stood up taking a swig from the bottle. I looked at him a little shocked, he had this crazy look in his eyes.

" What did you find out?"

He asked me calmly, too calmly for the look I just saw.

" Not much really. All your information was right. He has a girlfriend though. Why did you send me to see him anyway?" I said.

" What was his girlfriends name?"

He said completely ignoring my question. What was with this guy? I should have known he'd be crazy.

" He called her Roza, I think. Why?"

I said. He got a thoughtful look on his face.

" Do you think you could get him back?"

Um what? Where was he going with this?

" No I don't think so. They seem to be in love."

I was tiring of talking about this as he got a disgusted look on his face. I stood up and smiled at him. I wanted to have a bit of fun. He wiped the anger and disgust off of his face and handed me the bottle, while he made lines for us to do.

After doing the lines I was feeling good, but he was mumbling shit that didn't make any sense.

" What are you mumbling about honey?" I asked

" We are going to have to find another way to get her!"

I didn't have time to ask him what he meant as he pinned me to the bed and crashed his mouth to mine with unnecessary force. But I couldn't help the part of me that used to be a nice, reasonable person telling me that this was wrong. Something was seriously messed up with this guy. But I wasn't really any better. I had become a terrible person.

My head was fuzzy now and I just laid still while Adrian did what he wanted. He was hot but, I would have to teach him something, because he was utterly useless in bed. I couldn't wait for him to pass out.

Once he had finally finished his assault on my body and passed out I quietly rolled away from him and out of the bed. Very careful not to wake him. I grabbed his phone and sat beside the bed on the floor, thank god there was no password on it. This made my task easier.

His screen saver was the standard one that comes already on the phone. Not personalized at all. I clicked on his gallery and was completely shocked. It seemed his entire phone gallery consisted of hundreds of pictures of the girl I'd seen hours ago standing beside Dimitri.

Now I understood his hatred and crazy ramblings, this girl was his girlfriend or something. Things were starting to make sense now. He had done his research on Dimitri and found me to take Dimitri out of the picture, so he could get her back. Of course this made me angry, what was so special about this bitch?

First Dimitri told me he chooses her over me and now I find out about being used by Adrian over the same girl. I would help him do whatever he wanted, but he would pay for this. I would wait it out, and when the time was right maybe I'd take this girl out of both of their lives.

Putting his phone back exactly where he had it- just in case he remembered by some miracle- I climbed slowly back in the bed beside him and started to form a plan as I fell asleep.

 **I know its a lot shorter then the other ones but I decided we needed to see a little of what was in Avery's head...Hope you enjoyed don't forget to review...until next time guys...**


	16. Chapter 15-What people are willing to do

We were all still standing there completely shocked at what had just occurred, when my phones ringtone brought us all back to reality. I looked down at my screen seeing it was Mia, and needing a distraction from my thoughts for a moment I answered it.

" Hey Mia what's up?"

There was silence on the other end making me think I hadn't picked it up in time. But then she spoke.

" Hey Rose."

There was some hesitation there I could hear it in her voice. I was about to tell her to spit it out when she spoke again.

" Rose, Natalie Dashkov is dead. They found her body in a motel in Spokan, Washington this morning."

I was completely frozen. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I didn't like her at all but she didn't deserve to die. I'll bet Adrian did it or his family did to cover his ass over Eric and Rhea. There wasn't anything that family wouldn't do to cover up a crime, or get revenge for one of their own.

I still hadn't said anything as three sets of eyes worriedly watched me and Mia tried to get my attention through the phone.

" Yeah Mia, can I call you back I need to go tell Liss and Christian."

I don't even know why I'd said that. I needed to think right now, we said our goodbyes and I hung up the phone. Everyone was still staring at me, so instead of beating around the bush I came right out with it.

" Natalie Dashkov was found dead in a motel in Spokan, Washington this morning."

Dimitri knew who I was talking about, Tasha looked like she was trying to remember the name, and Ivan just looked lost. I needed to get back home and talk to my dad, I had a bad feeling about this and I didn't like it. Not at all. Telling Dimitri I would see him later and giving him a kiss, I ran out the door to my moms car. I heard the clicking of heels and knew Tasha wasn't far behind me.

" Mind if I get a ride Rose? Ivan was going to take me but I figured you wouldn't mind."

I nodded and she got in the car. It was silent for a few minutes until Tasha broke it.

" Rose why were you so stunned to hear that news? I remember her now she was always a terrible girl, and I know you guys never got along with her. I mean that is Victor's daughter right?"

I knew Tasha would have eventually remembered her, so I filled her in on what had happened in Montana.

" When we went back for the funeral Adrian and Natalie approached me. It got heated and I punched him and smacked her, telling them I knew they were with Jesse when the Dragomir's were basically murdered. After that I didn't hear from either of them, which seemed weird to me. My Friend Celeste told me they left town together and now she is dead and he is no where to be found. Something is off, I just don't know what. But it doesn't take a genius to know he is involved."

She was quiet the rest of the way only telling me bye when I dropped her off at her house. I then made my way home.

I walked in to see everyone sitting in the living room watching TV. They all looked up seeing my face and immediately asked what was wrong. By the end of me telling them my father and Pavel were having a silent conversation. I was in no mood for this and said as much. They both looked at me conflicted. But I gave them my best glare making Pavel spill his guts. I knew it would work on him, I'd watched my father use the same glare on him a few times.

" You said she was found in Spokan?"

I nodded

" Randall Ivashkov is in a correctional facility in Spokan, Washington."

What the fuck. Why were they there, and why did my father and Uncle know that information? And then it hit me- Adrian and Natalie visiting Randall- they knew about Dimitri being his son. I sat down my father coming to sit beside me.

" Don't worry I will keep an eye out. And I can hire a body guard if you want. Whatever that boy is up to I will find out kiz."

I leaned into my father, I felt safe here.

* * *

There was a knock on the door and I saw my mom get up to go and answer it, minutes later she was back Dimitri in tow.

" What's going on? Is she alright?"

He sounded slightly panicked. It was cute. My father motioned him to the kitchen getting up to with him. Lissa took my fathers place, putting an arm around me. I heard a whispered conversation coming from the kitchen but none of the actual words. Eventually I heard Dimitri growl and say a few words in Russian that I was more than sure were some pretty nasty words because my mother looked horrified. But she also understood considering his father was part of this conversation.

At this point I was tired and wanted to go lay down. It had been a long day and I was tired of hearing and thinking about the things that had happened today. So I stood up, hugged Lissa, and walked up to my room ignoring the looks from everyone else.

Flopping down on my bed and burying my face down in the pillow I laid there just trying to shut my brain off. With all the thoughts going through my head I didn't know someone was in here till the bed dipped indicating someone had sat down. I smelled his aftershave and rolled onto my side so I could see him. He laid down beside me throwing his arm over my side, rubbing my back soothingly. His touch was not sexual but i could feel my skin start to heat up under it. All tiredness was gone now, all other thoughts but me and him as well.

I moved closer to him pressing my body to his. I leaned up to give him a kiss. It started out slow but picked up intensely. The hand that had been rubbing my back now firmly held me to him. I pushed him onto his back and straddled his hips. I started to kiss along his jaw and nibbled a little on his ear which brought out a low moan, that instantly sent liquid straight to my core.

I started rocking my hips against his growing erection. His hands cupped my ass and pushed me against his cock letting me feel exactly what i was doing to him. I sat up looking down into his lust filled eyes, and knew this was it. Grabbing the hem of shirt I pulled it over my head, his eyes dropped to my barely concealed breasts thanks to the push up bra I had on. Reaching behind me I unclasped the hooks and slowly slid it down my arms, his eyes watching my every movement.

" Roza"

He moaned out before he flipped our positions. He kissed me sweetly, and then slowly moving down he kissed my exposed skin before taking my right nipple into his mouth his hand toying with the other side. I was squirming beneath him -this felt so good- his free hand came to a stop at the top of my waist line. He looked at me waiting for my permission. I nodded, I wanted him there was no mistaking that.

His hands made quick work getting rid of my pants, and he was staring at me in wonder. I know I should have felt a little self conscience about it but the way he looked at me in this moment only made me wetter. Leaning down to kiss me he moved my panties to the side and slipped his finger along my slit. I moaned out as he pushed his finger in my wet core and his thumb worked my clit. When his mouth and tongue started working my breasts again my hips were coming up off the bed.

" Your so wet Roza. I'm going to make you cum baby."

His accent was so much thicker now and as he slid a second finger in I felt the coil in my stomach pull tighter. I was rocking my hips on his hand and he was pumping in and out faster. That was it I grabbed the pillow and screamed out into it as I had my first ever orgasm. It was amazing. I pulled the pillow away as he pulled his fingers from my dripping core. Looking at them he stuck them in his mouth tasting what he had done and humming his approval, that proved to make me even hornier.

He was giving me such an intense gaze it was like he could see my soul, but in this moment I felt that I could see his too. There was no one I would rather be doing this with. He was it for me. I leaned up pulling his shirt from his body and he stood to take off his pants and lock the door to my room, We wouldn't want mom and dad walking in.

When he came walking back I could see the very very large bulge in his boxer briefs. Once he was at the foot of the bed he stopped and I inched my way to him. I was nervous now, I had never touched a man like this before. I mean I'd seen a penis before, I'd gone through sex ed, and I'd done clinicals and had to change men. But this was entirely different.

I slid my hand inside his boxers and when I touched him his hips bucked forward and his head fell back. I put my hand around his shaft and he hissed out, I pumped it a few times before drawing my hand out. Pulling his boxers down my eyes widened in surprise, he was enormous.

" I don't think that will fit."

I said shocked

" I promise I'll be gentle, and if it is too much we will stop."

And I believed him. I knew he wouldn't hurt me more than it normally would. He took my panties off and when I laid back he positioned himself to enter me. And he did just that slowly. It burned where my body stretched to fit him and was a little uncomfortable, and when he broke through my barrier he still and kissed away the tears I didn't know had spilled.

He was completely inside me now and beyond the little bit of pain it felt good. I moved my hips letting him know I was ready, and he began to move in and out. I urged him to move faster and he obliged. We were both moaning louder now-I just hoped no one came to investigate- and he was muttering Russian in my ear. Which was serving to turn me on even more then I thought possible.

" You feel so good Roza, so tight, so wet I love it."

He growled out as my second orgasm wracked through me causing his in return. He moaned my name rocking in and out to ride us both out and causing yet another for me. It was the most amazing feeling I'd ever felt, and I told him as much.

" I didn't hurt you too bad did I?"

He asked nervously, I shook my head.

" No Dimitri that was amazing. I have never felt so good in my life."

He looked happy which made me smile bigger.

" Roza, I love you."

I looked at him and my smile grew when I saw just how much in his eyes.

" I love you too Dimitri."

And I did. We fell asleep wrapped in each other. Smiles on both of our faces, and today's worries locked outside my bedroom door. Ready for us to face tomorrow.

 **Ok guys I need some reassurance, I'm feeling a little iffy about this story so I need to know if my readers think it should continue. The views have dropped so I don't really know what to think. Just let me know in the reviews...Hope everyone had a nice holiday, I was glad to get my kitchen back in order...until next time!**


	17. Chapter 16- What the hell?

It had been three weeks since Dimitri and I had sex for the first time. And we were better then before, it had definitely made us closer. I knew I had made the right decision on waiting for this man. I knew in just this short time that he was my soul mate.

The day after we had sex Lissa locked us into my room as soon as Dimitri had left for work. She demanded all the details. Apparently everyone had heard, although my parents were choosing to ignore it. Thank god.

My on-line classes were going great, at the rate I was going I would be done before their Thanksgiving break. Oksana had already told Dimitri and Ivan that if I passed this last term and my boards the job was mine if I still wanted it. Her husband Mark was the only nurse in the clinic so this would give him some room to breath.

My parents anniversary was coming up in a few weeks and they were throwing a big party for it. So with Dimitri and Ivan at work and Christian sitting down trying to draw up a menu -for when they find a space for his and Lissa's restaurant- Lissa, Tasha, and I decided it was a good time to drive the hour to the next town to buy our dresses. My father insisted I take his card even though I had more than enough in my account. But you didn't argue with Abe Mazur.

* * *

We were still walking around the mall three hours after we'd arrived. It hadn't taken Tasha or Lissa long to find their dresses. Tasha's was a beautiful blue dress that matched her eyes perfectly. Lissa of course found a light pink dress that made her skin glow. But me I couldn't find anything. I really just wanted to give up but Lissa wanted to try one more store so here we were.

I was looking around when all of a sudden Lissa started squealing so loud that everyone in the store stopped to stare at us. Tasha looked like she was about to have a heart attack and Lissa at least looked embarrassed. Good serves her right.

" I'm sorry guys but look Rose it's your dress."

I turned to look at where she was pointing and sure enough it was my dress. It was a black strapless dress with a red sash around the middle, it looked to go right above the knee and when I walked closer it was my size. This was the kind of dress that would turn heads and start religions. I had to have it.

Taking it up to the register I paid for it without even trying it on. I knew it would be perfect. Now that I had my dress too, we were finally ready to leave. Walking outside I suddenly had this unnerving feeling we were being watched. I looked around but saw nothing and no one.

" Dimitri is going to lose it when he see's that dress on you."

Tasha said, I couldn't help but turn towards her and laugh.

* * *

Adrian pov

I had been watching them for three damn weeks. Every morning they would run together, he would go to work, she would stay at her mobster father's, then in the evenings he would come home and head straight over there. And when I finally see her without daddy or that brute, it's by chance and I'm not ready for her.

I had been standing outside the mall waiting for some shady guy to bring me the last piece to my plan. A gun! I just happened to look across the parking lot and see her, Lissa, and some raven haired beauty. She looked around so I knew she sensed me and I ducked into the shadows. When she saw nothing she turned and laughed at something the dark haired woman said. I watched them leave and continued to wait for my guy.

I was sitting in the motel room bottle in hand when my phone started ringing. I already knew who it was, she had been trying to call me since the day Avery tried to get the Russian back. That plan had failed miserably. But why would he want to leave Rose who looks amazing, for Avery who doesn't. I finally decided to answer the phone.

" Hello Auntie!"

I said a little slurred.

" Adrian where the hell are you? Victor got a devastating call that Spokan police found Natalie's body. What have you done?"

Ah yes Natalie, she had pushed me too far! I hadn't meant to kill her but it had happened. She should have stopped yelling at me when I had told her to shut up.

* * *

4 weeks ago

" Adrian I just don't understand why I'm not fucking good enough. She is gone, the bitch doesn't even put out for you. It's always been me you run too."

She had been like this since we had left the correctional facility, where my uncle had told me a whole lot about my foreign brute of a cousin. Who was now dating my girl. I was trying to think and block Natalie out, but she just wouldn't shut up.

" NATALIE SHUT THE FUCK UP"

I screamed out at her. She stared at me with her wide eyes, but I didn't really care. All she was to me was an easy lay, she had always given it up without me even having to ask. And just when I thought she had learned to keep her mouth shut she started yelling again.

" You know maybe I ought to tell someone your plan. Not even Rose deserves this shit from you. She was right about you ya know, you are just an unhinged drunk who will never amount to any damn thing."

She went for her phone but before she could dial a number I had her pinned to the bed and her face pushed into the pillow. I was so enraged that I didn't realize I had done it too long. She wasn't moving. I turned her over to see that she was dead.

I went down the block and bought some drugs, came back and made it look like an overdose. In the crappy place we were staying it wouldn't be out of the ordinary. I got all of my shit together, wiped the place down, and took off for Russia.

* * *

Present day

" Adrian are you fucking listening to me?"

My Aunt growled into the phone. Honestly I hadn't heard a word she'd said. And I didn't really care so I hung up on her just as Avery walked in with the food she'd went to get. She was fun but I was seriously tired of her.

" We go for the plan tomorrow."

She smiled and nodded her head. She was a little too happy about this, I didn't have time to wonder though. Too bad when all this is done I'll have to get rid of her too.

* * *

RPOV

I was sitting on my bed finishing up an assignment for school when there was a knock on my door. I yelled for him to come in already knowing it was Dimitri. He would come over every night after checking on his family. He came in and walked over sitting on my bed as I put my lap top on the bedside table. He looked tired so we laid down and cuddled up to each other. He started rubbing my back, with all the walking around I did today it didn't take long for me to fall asleep.

I woke up to Dimitri kissing the back of my neck. I could also feel his erection in my back. I moved against him a little bit and he groaned.

" I thought we'd shower together before our run."

He whispered huskily in my ear. I certainly didn't need to be asked twice. We hadn't done anything last night because we were both so tired. I got up and walked into the bathroom turning on the water as hot as it would go. When I turned back around I had a completely naked Russian on my hands. Yummy!

" I think you're entirely overdressed for the occasion Roza."

I giggled but stripped out of my clothes, turning around I got into the shower. Dimitri growled and climbed in after me. His hands were all over me and when I turned to face him I found myself against the shower wall. He put his hand on my inner thigh moving higher and finally putting two fingers inside me. He pumped his fingers in me but just as fast as he'd done that he had me pinned up around him and was pushing himself inside me. It's a good thing I'd been on birth control for years to regulate my periods, because we never thought about a condom.

This was fast and hard and had me screaming out his name. I'm sure the whole house would wake up but I felt too damn good to care.

We finished our shower and went for our run. Surprisingly we hadn't run into anyone awake on our way out. They'd probably invested in ear plugs.

We were one our last lap when I saw Ivan standing on his front porch. We stopped to wave. Ivan waved back but just as I heard a car door shut Ivan froze mid wave. I turned to see why he had reacted this way only to hear a gun go off and see Dimitri drop to the ground. I was so shocked I hadn't seen Adrian step towards me until his gun came down to my head.

Then I didn't see anything.

 **Don't kill me...I wanted to thank everyone for the reviews they mean a lot and keep me going. so until next time...**


	18. Chapter 17- An unhinged man

DPOV

Beep Beep Beep

Where the fuck was that beeping coming from? Where am I? I tried to think but I just couldn't, what was the last thing I could remember! Roza and I in the shower -that was a good shower- we went for a run, saw Ivan, and oh god.

Adrian!

That bastard shot me! What the hell happened after that? Damnit I needed to wake up.

Finally after a few minutes my eyes opened, I looked around the room I was in. That beeping was the heart monitor I should have known that. My mother sat to the right of me and Ivan and Tasha to the left of me. I sat up with minimal pain and tried to talk but my throat was so dry, I tried to clear it. Ivan jumped making everyone jump, he handed me a cup of water. I drank it as fast as I could get it down. I had a lot of questions.

" Where is Roza?"

Mama and Tasha put their heads down and I started to panic. I still had to be out cold, because this was a nightmare.

" We can't find her. Dimitri I tried to get to her but they got her in the car before I got there. I told Abe the type of car it was though, he is out looking. He will find her."

Ivan said in a rush. I couldn't be mad at him none of us saw this coming at all. But she was alone with that monster. I had to get out of here and help Abe find her.

" I need to get out of here. How long have I been out?"

It couldn't have been more than a few hours. I felt fine except my shoulder stung a bit. My guess was Adrian's aim sucked and it had been a through and through.

" Dimitri you have been out for about a week. When you went down you hit your head on the concrete pretty hard."

A week, a whole damn week! And they still hadn't found her, where the hell did those two psycho idiots take her? I seriously needed to get out of here. I sat up wincing a little but nothing I couldn't handle, and I started pulling wires from my body.

" Dimka what do you think you're doing?"

Mama asked me but I didn't have time for this. Ivan pushed me back down, I shot him a look and he shook his head.

" Let me get your doctor and have him release you."

I am a doctor I muttered earning an exasperated sigh from my mother. A few minutes later Ivan was walking back in practically dragging the doctor.

The doctor looked me over and since I said several times I wasn't staying, he told me to at least try to take it easy so I didn't rip my stitches. He left the room and I started to get up when I noticed the hospital gown I was in. Mama handed me some clothes, and her and Tasha left the room leaving Ivan to help me.

* * *

It took longer than I would have liked, through and through shot or not it hurt either way. As we were walking out of the hospital I pulled my phone out to call Abe, he answered on the third ring.

" Belikov?"

He asked gruffly.

" Yeah it's me, I've been released what have you found out?" I said.

" We found her so I'll swing by and pick you up. I've been monitoring all air ports trying to catch him and that bastard has had her in the town an hour from here."

We hung up the phone and I relayed the message to Mama, Tasha, and Ivan. Mama looked worried so Ivan said he would come too, which made Tasha a bit uneasy. Just then Abe, Pavel, and Christian pulled in and we got in the vehicle while Abe told Mama to drop Tasha off with Janine and Lissa. Before Mama could say a word we were pulling out of the parking lot.

All I could think was please be ok Roza, we're coming to get you.

* * *

RPOV

I had tears streaming down my face again, Adrian had shot Dimitri and left him for dead. I watched him fall, he hadn't moved. I had finally found my other half and our crazy exes had taken him from me. And god Olena must be out of her mind losing her only son.

I've been here, wherever here is, for a week. Adrian comes in a few times a day and yells at me, telling me if I had never left him than Natalie and Dimitri would still be alive and I had no one to blame but myself.

I started thinking he was right three days ago.

I heard the key in the door and the lock click letting me know one or both of my captors were back again. I honestly don't know if I cared what they did to me now. I didn't have the energy to care.

So far all Adrian had done was yelled.

Avery was the one who came in this time. I didn't like her she had something up her sleeve I just couldn't be sure what it was.

" Do you have to use the bathroom?"

Every other time I had ignored her but this time something in her voice caught my attention and pissed me off. It's like she was enjoying this. I looked her right in the eye and nodded my head. I was going to take her out of the equation. I just had to think of a quick plan.

She took the restraints off of my hand and pushed me towards the bathroom. As I sat down on the toilet I looked at the towel bar, it would be easy to act like I was using it to pull myself up and pull it straight off the wall.

I took a little longer on the toilet trying to gather my strength. Grabbing onto the towel bar I felt it give way a little bit and pretended to fall pulling it with me. To Avery I probably looked like some clumsy girl. She blew an exasperated breath out and leaned down to pull me up.

As she came down I came up off the floor and hit her as hard as I could. It took her by surprise and she fell back hitting her head on the counter on her way down. I checked her pulse it was steady, though maybe I shouldn't care. Through all of that I hadn't noticed Adrian had walked in.

" Well you're making my job much easier. We should get our stuff together we won't be here much longer. I don't want your daddy to find us."

He had completely lost his shit, but hearing about my dad made me want to take him out and run somewhere I could call him.

" I'm not going anywhere with you Adrian. I left you, I don't want you. You are completely unhinged."

This made him so mad he started changing colors, he reached into the back of his jeans and pulled out the gun he'd used to shoot Dimitri, and pointed it at me. I stood completely straight if he was going to kill me I would not cower in front of him, he would have to look me in the eye as he did it.

This did not make him happy he stalked across the room towards me and when he stopped he looked down at Avery's unconscious form then back at me, then without any clue as to what had been going through his head he moved the gun away from me and aimed it at Avery. I realized too late what he was planning, he shot her right in the head she was dead now and it was my fault for taking away her fighting chance.

" See what you make me do Rose? You've turned me into a murderer. Now it's just me and you no distractions so lets go."

He grabbed my arm and started to drag me towards the door, but I couldn't drag my eyes away from Avery's now dead form. I was a horrible person. Adrian pulled open the door and to both of our surprise their stood my father and uncle, both wearing a murderous look.

Pavel reached a hand out and picked Adrian up by the throat making him drop the gun he held. My father pulled me into a hug and then pushed me towards the open door where a new set of arms captured me.

" Dimitri?"

He held me in a vice grip and I melted into him and started crying.

" Shh...Roza I'm here, we're here and Adrian will never touch you again."

Finally getting myself together I looked around to see Ivan and Christian were here too. But I was surprised to see the third person standing there.

Victor Dashkov

Before I had time to ask him what he was doing here my father came back out of the room.

" Victor would you like to join us?"

He grunted and walked in past my father. I didn't even know my father knew Mr. Dashkov, but then again he was in some shady stuff back in Montana and shady stuff was Abe Mazur's middle name.

" Belikov you all take her to change and clean up then get her something to eat. Pavel, Victor, and I will take care of this."

He handed Dimitri a card to get a room and his keys for what I didn't know. I didn't want to let Dimitri go but he said he wouldn't be long, so we stayed there with my dad in the little hallway.

" Dad there is a dead girl in there. I hit her to try to get away but I hadn't seen Adrian come in while I did it. He shot her in the head while she was out cold. I took her chances away."

" No Rosemarie you listen to me, a person or monster like him would have done that to her anyway. Look what happened to Natalie. That was already part of his plan."

He pulled me in for another hug and held me until Dimitri came back. Ivan and Christian stayed very silent the whole time.

We went to the room he had acquired, he handed me a bag with fresh clothes and I went to take a shower. Dimitri came in with me because neither one of us could stand to be away from the other. There was nothing sexual about this shower - unlike the last one we'd taken together- just the need to stay close.

* * *

After getting out we dressed and I threw the clothes I'd been wearing in the trash. Now that I was clean I was starving so we walked down to a place on the corner. I noticed Christian had a satisfied smirk on his face but I didn't want to ask why.

We had been at the diner for a little over an hour, I had talked to mom and Lissa reassuring them both I was fine. That had been a long process and the reason behind Christians smirk, apparently he had tried to tell her I was fine but she wanted to hear it from me and he was laughing it up on the inside. I looked up to see my father walk in, both him and Pavel wearing different clothes then the last time I'd seen them.

They sat down with us and ordered food like nothing bad had happened at all in the last week. It was a bit strange but I went along with it.

I was too tired and too happy that I was safe to care about what they'd done to him, what they'd done with Avery's body, or where Victor had disappeared to.

I could ask all those questions tomorrow.

 **Sorry for the longer wait I decided to rewrite this whole chapter...Hope you all enjoyed it!**


	19. Chapter 18- This is my daughter

Abe's point of view

I know that it didn't take an entire hour to reach that shit hole motel that bastard had my daughter in, but it felt much longer than that. Once we got there I had intended on paying the guy behind the counter as much as it would take to find out what room that parasite was in, but Christian damn near ripped his head off dragging him across the counter.

Rose had amazing friends. While he got the information we needed I met with Victor Dashkov, he would get his justice for his daughter and take care of the body. I thought that would be fair.

We were taking the stairs when someone came running down them saying something about hearing gunshots, and that they should have known something like that would happen here. I felt fear for my daughter and we took the steps faster than before. We reached the door in record time but before Pavel could break it down, the door swung open.

Adrian looked terrified and Rose relieved.

Pavel picked that little bastard up by his throat as I pulled Rose to me, I then pushed her further away from this stupid idiot to Dimitri. Now that she was safe I turned my attention towards that maggot she'd dated. He would pray for death when I was done with him. He actually looked terrified, good time to nail that down.

Time to bring in Natalie's father, I walked back to the door as Rose realized who all was standing with her.

" Victor would you like to join us?"

He grunted and walked in past me. I could see the confusion on Rose's face. I had sought Victor out the day Rose went missing, he'd known the boy all his life and I knew when we did catch up to him he would want his chance to take revenge for his daughter. I turned towards Dimitri.

" Belikov you all take her to change and get cleaned up then get her something to eat. Pavel, Victor, and I will take care of this."

I handed Dimitri one of my cards and the keys to get her bag out of the car. I stayed out in the hallway with them to keep her out of that room and away from that boy. Rose looked at me and then I saw the signs of fear in her eyes.

" Dad there is a dead girl in there. I hit her to try to get away but I hadn't seen Adrian come in while I did it. He shot her in the head while she was out cold. I took her chances away."

What had he done or said to her to make her think like this?

" No Rosemarie you listen to me, a person or monster like him would have done that to her anyway. Look what he did to Natalie. That was already part of his plan."

I pulled her to me. I just hoped she could get over this, I wanted to kill Adrian. Dimitri came back and they took her to get cleaned up, and I went to get my own revenge for my daughter.

* * *

When I left that room I felt considerably better. Pavel and I cleaned up and went and found everyone else, we ate and then paid the bill. And then started for home.

I was waiting to hear from Victor, he was taking my plane to bring Adrian back to the states so that none of this was traced back to us.

I assured my daughter that Adrian Ivashkov would never mess with her again.

As Pavel drove us back towards Baia I couldn't help but keep looking in the backseat at my daughter. I was so scared that we had lost her, but reaching out to Victor had been my best option. He had been able to help me track the whereabouts of Adrian.

I hadn't asked any questions on how he'd attained the information. I really didn't care if I got my daughter back.

Dimitri had woken up just in time too. I looked in the back seat again to see she was sleeping across Dimitri's lap. I couldn't really ask for a better man for her. Yes his father had been terrible, but he was everything Randall had never been. Olena had done a wonderful job with all of her children.

My phone vibrated in my hand, I looked down to see the number for the burner phone I'd given Victor.

 _ **First part done-V**_

The man was quick, and he had nothing to lose since Ivashkov had taken his only child from him. His vengeance overran him so all of this would have fallen on him in the end and he knew that. That family would never stop looking for that boys worthless ass.

At least I knew the last bit of time he had alive had been spent in pain. I had shattered both of his knee caps, his jaw would need to be wired, Pavel dislocated his shoulder while putting him in the chair. We left death for Victor to decide though.

He deserved everything I gave to him, he beat my daughter for who really knows how long, threatened her and her family, was there for the death of Lissa's parents, and Natalie.

And then he shot his own family to kidnap my daughter, and lastly that Avery girl. This world didn't need scum like that in it. He deserved more than what I gave him.

I texted Janine to let her know we would be home soon and settled into my seat to rest. I hadn't had hardly enough in the last week.

* * *

RPOV

I guess I had been really tired because it hadn't taken me long to fall asleep on Dimitri in the car, and now that I was awake I could see I was in my room in my bed with Dimitri on one side and Lissa and my mom on the other.

I sat up to see someone had pulled mattresses in here and my father, uncle, and Christian were sleeping in here too. I felt so loved. My mom woke up beside me and none to subtly threw herself at me hugging me tightly.

" Oh my baby, please don't ever scare me like that again."

She all but yelled in my ear, effectively waking everyone in here. When she released me Lissa pulled me in crying, saying she'd already lost too much and she would not be letting me out of her sight. I hoped she didn't mean that literally though. I wanted some time with Dimitri, after spending a week thinking he was dead I didn't want him out of my sight.

I heard the pounding of feet on the stairs and Tasha flew into the room, Ivan on her heels. Had everyone just stayed here? She pushed Dimitri out of her way telling him he could have me later and throwing her arms around my neck.

" Rose I am so glad they found you. We were all so worried about you, but don't worry he won't ever touch you again."

At that I remembered my father had said similar words to me yesterday when they had found us at that diner. I looked at him over Tasha's shoulder

" What exactly happened to Adrian?"

I asked as yesterdays events poured through my mind. It's not that I cared I just didn't want anyone here to get into trouble.

" Well we roughed him up a bit but Mr. Dashkov took care of him. He said he had nothing to lose and no one could pin this on us. He had every intention of doing this anyway."

I moved off the bed and hugged my father. I knew in that moment that even if Adrian was somehow still alive whatever roughing up they did, he would never bother me again. I felt like I could really breath and apparently eat, because my stomach chose that moment to let out a massive growl.

Mom jumped up and ran to the door saying she would get some breakfast ready, while everyone else laughed. But this girls got to eat.

The rest of the day we spent watching movies. Well I watched movies, they all watched me! Mom even pulled out my baby book to show everyone. Great now Christian and Ivan had enough stuff to torture me with the rest of my life. And they would never forget. I just hoped Lissa and Tasha could keep them reigned in.

Olena stopped by after dinner to see us and check on her son. She pulled me aside to tell me she was happy I was safe and that Adrian had been dealt with. When she left she took Tasha and Ivan home.

Over all I couldn't have asked for a better day. I even got to curl into bed for some of that alone time with Dimitri. It took some convincing but Christian finally talked Lissa out of sleeping in my room again.

I was glad to be home, safe, and surrounded by people who loved me through it all.


	20. Chapter 19- A new start

It had been a long week of trying to convince everyone that I was fine after what had happened. I also had to catch up on all my work for school, so now I was completely back on track with that. Dimitri and I couldn't be physical yet because of his wound, but he was at the clinic having Oksana check it out right now.

Me I was in my room having a girls day with my friends. My father had my Aunt, Uncle, cousins, and Mia flown over here for their anniversary party. They came with the news that Tatiana had been arrested, they'd found proof that she had covered for both Adrian and Natalie that night. They knew Natalie was dead so they were on a hunt for Adrian, who was most likely also dead now. They also wanted to check him out with Natalie's death.

I wonder what else Tatiana had covered up over the years? I'm sure it will all be uncovered though, nothing stays in the dark during a trial.

" Hey Rose you in there?"

Mia said laughing. Tasha and Lissa joined in laughing too. I had really missed Mia.

" Yeah I'm in here, I was just thinking."

" Were you thinking about your man? I don't know how you are around that sexiness all the time and can manage to function at all."

" It's not easy that's for sure."

" Well it's been very quiet in the house at night for the last week. But I'm sure we will have to hand out ear plugs tonight as a bedtime gift."

I turned around to see my mom standing in the doorway with a rather satisfied smirk on her face. I hadn't known she was there listening but I could hear the other three trying not to crack up, then she started laughing and that was the end we all couldn't hold it in anymore. Once we'd calmed down she told us why she'd come in here.

" All the boys are over at your house Tasha, now we can all get ready for tonight."

I went downstairs to get a drink and call Dimitri before I got into the shower. Lissa had said it took the longest time to get me ready so I should shower first. Dimitri picked up on the second ring.

" Hey Milaya"

" Hey comrade"

He let out this sexy little growl that made me want to run over to him and forget the rest of time. But I pulled my hormones back in because he needed an ok from another doctor besides himself to resume any physical activity.

" Well what did Oksana say?"

" She did my wound check and said I was good to ravish my girlfriend later tonight."

I was walking back upstairs and had to stop to squeal as he laughed. I heard Lissa say that they'd all need those ear plugs tonight and my face flushed with heat.

" I have to go get in the shower now, but I'll see you tonight?"

" Yes Milaya, oh and tell your mom that Vika can make it, she came home this morning. Think about me while your in the shower. I love you."

He didn't give me time to say anything before he hung up the phone. But I knew he would be thinking about me while he was in his shower. Now all I wanted to do was go shower with him. But Lissa was already dragging me up the stairs and shoving me in the bathroom.

" Hurry up Rose, I have a lot planned for you."

* * *

I was shocked as I looked in the mirror, Lissa had worked on my long hair for hours. It was curled to perfection and pinned back out of my face. She had done my make-up beautifully but somehow it all looked natural. And the dress I'd bought was amazing, it fit like a second skin.

" Oh Dimka is going to go into heart failure when he see's you."

I turned to look at Tasha, she looked stunning. Her black hair was twisted into a beautiful French twist, her make-up was minimal but made her features amazing. The dress she had picked out made her figure more pronounced, Ivan was lucky to have such a beautiful wife.

" Speak for yourself Tasha, Ivan will be dragging his jaw across the floor all night."

We both laughed as Lissa came back into my room. She had straightened her hair and her pink dress made her skin glow somehow. She looked like an Angel.

" Are you guys ready to go downstairs your mom said she'd be down in a minute."

I nodded and the three of us went down the steps carefully. Heels sucked if I was being completely honest.

Mia was standing in the kitchen with a glass of water. She had brought her dress with her, it was baby blue and went to her knee's, she had pinned her ringlet curls back. She looked beautiful and I was glad she and Eddie had each other.

I heard my mom's heels on the stairs and we all turned to look at Lissa's masterpiece. Lissa was practically bouncing out of her own skin. She had a serious love for transforming things and people.

When my mother finally came down the steps we were all speechless. She wore a long green silk dress, it made her skin look radiant, Lissa had twisted her beautiful red hair back and made her eye make-up make her eyes pop. My dad was seriously not going to know what hit him.

Don't get me wrong my mother was always beautiful, but tonight she would turn every head in the room. No one had said a word and my mom started to look nervous.

" Does the dress look bad? Where is your Aunt Bertie? She said the green dress was the one. I can run and change we have a few minutes to spare."

She kept rambling on, but she had nothing to worry about at all. She turned to go back upstairs.

" No mom stop, you look amazing! Aunt Bertie left an hour ago to finish getting everything ready. Lissa gave her specific instructions."

Lissa turned and gave me a stern look as we all laughed. But it calmed my mother down and she was smiling again.

Since Mia was smart and wearing flats she went back upstairs to grab our purses, while we made our way out to my mom's car.

" Mom you sit in the passenger seat, I'll drive us there."

She nodded in agreement, her and my father had argued for days when they'd started planning this party. Dad had wanted a limo to bring us girls but mom said it was too much. She won, dad never let her lose.

* * *

It took about thirty five minutes for us to get to the small restaurant they had found. It was a cute little hole in the wall place. The couple who owned it had been together and ran the business together for sixty years. This was there last big thing they were doing.

A few weeks ago my father and mother had bought the place from them, they wanted to gift it to Christian and Lissa. The deed to the place would be in their hands tomorrow. I couldn't wait to see the looks on their faces.

Stepping in the restaurant I was right every head turned to us, and all of our men came over straight away. It was funny.

Dimitri greeted my mother first, it was very respectful and made me love him even more. I looked around the room and saw Olena, Karolina and her children, and Victoria. She had been in and out of the house over the summer and now she was back at school, so was very rarely home anymore.

I felt strong arms wrap around me, and his breath on my neck as he leaned down in my ear.

" You look amazing Roza, do you know how hard this night will be to get though with you looking like this?"

I giggled but it was shaky and breathless. I'm not sure that I would make it through this party, not with him whispering things in my ear. I felt like everyone was looking at us so I walked over to my father to give him a hug.

" You look amazing kiz. How did I get so lucky to find your beautiful mother and then have you?"

" You are very lucky Baba."

I said as I watched my mother, Aunt Bertie, and Olena laughing over something. She looked so happy, I had always wanted a love like my parents had and now I did.

" I have a surprise for you kiz."

My father said, I raised both of my eyebrows at him.

" There is this little cabin about twenty minutes up the road from here. I thought you and Dimitri could use some time to yourselves."

" Really Baba? That's amazing thank you."

He smiled as he pulled me in for a hug and kissed the top of my head. I know that it must have been hard for him to do that, he always told me I was his little girl no matter how old I was.

" Well I better go and see if your mother would like anything."

I watched as he walked to my mother and she just melted into him. They were always so in tuned with each other.

" Did you have a nice talk with your father?"

Dimitri asked as he wrapped an arm around me.

" I did, it seems we have a cabin for the night Comrade."

He rolled his eyes but smiled. I don't think he would ever get used to my nickname for him.

" Would you be angry if I told you I already knew about it? Your father told me earlier so I could bring us some clothes and other stuff we would need."

I wrapped my arms around his neck and stood on my tippy toes to give him a kiss. He was too good for me.

" Of course I'm not mad, you are the most amazing person I have ever met. I'm so grateful to have met you."

He leaned down to kiss me again, I wanted to deepen this kiss but decided to keep it P-G for now. Good thing too because someone had just walked up behind us. I turned to see Mason there.

" Hey Rose can I steal your boyfriend for a minute?"

I nodded and than looked around the room. Lissa, Christian, Tasha, Ivan, Eddie, Mia, and Vika were standing there motioning me over. Once I reached them Vika threw her arms around me.

" I'm really sorry about what happened to you Roza."

I waved her off telling her I was fine, I was so done talking about all of that. Lissa changed the subject like she always did in uncomfortable situations.

" So do you know why Mase wanted to talk to Dimitri?"

I asked when Liss was done rambling about something. I hadn't really paid attention because I'd been watching my cousin and boyfriend talk. Ivan started snickering and Tasha elbowed him to shut him up.

" Well he wants to ask me out but knew that it would be important to my brother to ask him first. So that's what he wanted."

I turned to look at Vika and she laughed at the surprise on my face. I had never known Mason to ask for permission for anything. He must really like her, because he had just met her tonight and was already moving in. I decided to change the subject this time, this was a bit out of my league.

" Where is Sonya and Yeva?"

" Sonya wasn't feeling well and Babushka stayed with her. She says it won't be but maybe two more weeks before the baby gets here anyway. Honestly I can't wait maybe she will be easy to talk to again."

I nodded, Sonya could be pretty damn unfriendly some days. Especially when Dimitri and I were the least bit affectionate around his mothers house. I truly hoped her daughter would bring her out of her depression.

" What are you all talking about?"

Mason asked as he and Dimitri made their way into our group. I smiled at my man as his sister answered Mason's question.

" We were talking about my cranky sister."

" Vika you know she is just upset about how things worked out. Don't be so mean to her." Dimitri scolded.

" I know that Dimka, but look at Karo her husband and father of her children died and she has handled it much better."

" Yes she did but look at it this way Karo's husband died while Sonya's child's father decided to walk away."

Vika nodded looking like she did feel bad for saying anything at all, and then turned her attention to Mason. They would be cute together I think, I hoped it worked out.

* * *

As we were on our way to the cabin I was extremely excited. I don't think we had ever really been alone, just the two of us. When we did pull up I was surprised.

This cabin was cute and looked so inviting. There was smoke coming from the chimney and a little porch swing on the front porch.

" I started a fire in the fire place earlier so it would be nice and warm when we got here tonight."

Again I found myself thinking he was too good for me. He got out of the car and came to open my door, as soon as I stepped out though he had me picked up bridal style and was walking to the cabin.

He carried me over the threshold and placed me onto my feet, he leaned down and cupped my face between his hands and captured my lips with his in the sweetest kiss I think we had ever shared.

When he stepped back I looked around to see a lot of unlit candles. There was a fluffy rug in front of the fireplace. Dimitri had done so much to make this romantic. My mouth opened before my brain could catch up.

" You're too good to me Dimitri."

" Roza you are so perfect in every way. There is nothing I wouldn't do for you Milaya."

He reached up to caress my face and his thumb wiped away a tear I didn't know had even fallen. I grabbed his free hand and pulled him to the rug, never taking my eyes from his.

We took out time undressing each other until there was nothing left to take off. We explored each other with the gentlest touches and kisses, and when we finally became one there was nothing left to hold us back. He brought me to peaks I never knew existed.

And in the late hours we pulled a blanket over our bodies and fell asleep wrapped in our own world just the two of us.

If you had told me a year ago that I would be away from Adrian Ivashkov and would have found the other half of my soul, well I would have had you committed. But I was free of the beast and I found my prince. We don't know what tomorrow will bring for any of us.

This is just the life we live.

* * *

 _ **Richelle Mead owns all of these characters.**_


	21. announcment

_**This was the end of the story. I thought it was a good place for it to end. But I'm working on a new story so I will be back with all new drama for you all. Thanks for all your reviews and kind words of encouragement for this story. Look out for what comes next.**_


End file.
